Sancai's Adventure
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: Sancai goes on a vacation that changes her life 4ever. She gets pulled into a dimension hole and meets a whole new world in which people she has learned to cherish knows nothing of her and every1 is different. R/T This story has a lot of unstated genres.
1. Prelude

Author's notes and Disclaimers:

Hello everyone... Reading other AU Fics gave me this idea that someone gets transferred to a different reality where everyone acts differently. Remember since this is an AU Story the characteristics of characters may be changed and some may have new family members or other changes may apply.

Again I must say, I do not own anything but some of the plot ideas because most of it are from other fanfics that has AU situations. If you see different personalities that would be my creation, as well as new characters...

I seem to like to start at this same point of the story and change events leading into my own story... heh. If you have read my other stories you'd know what I mean and whatever else you need to know. I am sorry for not working on my other ficcies that has already been posted, but as of currently I am unable to work on them because I got a new computer pretty much... All my old files are still intact because my old hard drive was inserted to this new one but for some reason I cannot install anything whatsoever onto this new computer so I am stuck with Wordpad. I used to use something called Microsoft Works. Nothing reads those files so I cannot continue those files although I have them. I need to find a way to install things or I may never get to type more of my old fics because I as much as lost those huge notes I typed for it. (by huge I really mean huge I won't remember my original plots without the notes.) There is another way but this will depend on if my sister is willing to help me by lending me her computer... lol I doubt it though.

Okay enough of my ramblings and on with the story... Plz Enjoy the story and help movativate me by reviewing. See you later.

Prelude

"Sometimes I wish I have never met you then I would not have been torn between you and my friends... If I had not attentended the school you and your friends' families opened, we would not have hurt each other. Now you can't even remember who we are... It didn't matter what we did you refused to remember... I need a break from everything."

Worry for friends:

It has been a few hours since the swim race and Ah-Si is still in coma. Sancai has watched him for some time but she was mostly grieving and so when the other F4 members came up to her she didn't notice until she finally turned around a long while later. She told Lei she wanted to go on a vacation and a few days later when the boys tried to get in contact with her she was gone. Ah-Si has gotten his memories back but is torn between choosing either Sancai or Yea-Sa.

Some time has gone by and no matter where F4 went they had no news of Sancai. Even Chin-Huah the boy who loves to listen to gossip or is usually the most devoted to find things out doesn't have a clue as to where she might be. Lei has been trying to find her desperately but not even with his knolage of where she'd go or with help of hired search parties worked. One morning still early for his standerds some officers came to return a wallet to him... It was Sancai's wallet. When he found out the train's destination he rushed to the location. Day in and day out he'd search for her eating and resting little however he never found her. Lei was determined to not give up and so he kept trying until one day he colapsed from overexertion.

Ah-Si had found out that Yea-Sa had Leukemia and could die very soon. The two of them went on a round the world trip. Ah-Si was also on the lookout to find Sancai because he just got news from everyone else that she has disappeared without a trace. It was hard for him to take care of the girl he felt appreciated for and search at the same time but since he is going around the world he might find her in an odd corner working hard to keep a living.

Xi-Men had been in his company working but he is getting very worried. It has been a few months since Sancai disappeared and Lei had gone somewhere to look for her but hadn't returned yet. It wasn't that he doesn't trust Lei but something is telling him that something terrible could have happened. He called Xiao-Yo to find out if Sancai kept in contact with her but the answer was Sancai hadn't contacted her in more than 2 months which was very surprising and no one could find her. Lei's Cell Phone is usually turned off or unanswered so he couldn't ask if he found her and it was unlike any member of the F4 to not keep contact with each other for over a week unless something happened like Ah-Si's memory loss.

Mei-Zuo was getting somewhat fed up. First his mother wanted him to date Ying-Xiao-Chou very constantly, second Sancai disappeared without a Trace, third his girlfriend tried to test if he'd get jealous and threw her all-important Cello into the ocean and when he called Lei to ask about fixing it nobody picked up. and to top it all off it seemed like F4 have disbanded since Ah-Si is on a round the world trip, Lei is in an unknown area and Xi-Men is usually busy.

Yea-Sa was finally cured and she decided to return to her home. Ah-Si looked around Barselona also but he did not find Sancai. When he returned home he told them where he went and he had told the people to call him immideately if they see someone who looks like Sancai leaving them a copied photo of her. Ah-Si was surprised to recieve a phone call from Lei's parents asking if he knew his whereabouts. Likewise both Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo got the same phone call from Lei's parents because they couldn't find him. They needed him to go help them in Japan again. The three of them decided to hold a meeting because Lei is missing.

"It is unlike him to just leave us for a few months without telling us..." Xi-Men obserbed.

"Do you think something happened when he was looking for Sancai?" Mei-Zuo wondered.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since he texted me that he is heading off to find Sancai." Ah-Si explained.

"Should we ask the search party to look for him too? This would mean we are doubting his abilities..." Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

Then what are we supposed to do? I mean Sancai went missing, Lei went looking for her and we haven't heard from them since..." Ah-Si asked.

"Well... I wouldn't worry as much if he was answering his phone... His parents called me asking if I can tell him that they were looking for him..." Xi-Men confessed.

"We recieved that phone call too. I wonder where he is." Ah-Si answered.

"Sancai went missing... Lei followed her... We lost contact with both of them..."

"Chin-Huah doesn't know where Sancai is either..."

"Neither does Xiao-Yo."

"I think we should start a search... for both of them." Ah-Si stated.

Lei moaned as he woke up, he didn't reconize his surroundings... He looked around himself and noticed an IV and other strange equipments signifigent of the Hospital... He felt a little strange and it felt as though he has something cold on his face. He lifted his hands feeling hardly any energy his action was slowed quite a bit. When he finally thought he touched his nose he felt a cold mask... He fumbled around for his Cell Phone but it wasn't there... In fact he wasn't even in the clothe he was wearing... he was in a gown of hospital garment. Suddenly he felt terrible... His stomach ached and he felt dizzy, he let out a loud moan and tried to ease the pain by shifting his body.

Some doctors and Nurses came dashing into the recovery room alarmed. They checked the IV and everything else. One of the doctor then gently removed the air mask asking if he could breath okay without it. Lei nodded wondering what had happened. He did not remember coming to the hospital... He still felt horrible though he allowed the doctors to work on him. Suddenly he let out a painful noise gritting his teeth as the the doctors pressed against his abdomin gasping hard surprised that it hurted that much.

"What's your name young man?" One of the doctors asked.

"Lei... I'm Hua-Ze-Lei..." he answered raspily

"Nice to meet you. I suppose you have some questions for us? I have a few of my own for you."

"Yea... But I was thinking that I should wait until at least when you're done with the operation or something..." Lei answered.

"That is over already. We almost lost you. You might not remember because when you woke up a while back you were burning up way high. You see someone found you uncouncious almost three months ago."

"Three months?" Lei asked shocked.

"Yea. You had a hard time breathing and seemed to have been undernourished for a coulple of weeks. You also looked like as if you hadn't rested for ages at the time. That high a fever would have killed you if you hadn't been brought in for another day."

"How long exactly have I been here?"

"Nearly three months, two months and 27 days to be exact. Now tell us, since we don't have any documents, what kind of illnesses or discomforts have you experienced before?"

"Doctor... wouldn't it be easier if I gave you my family doctor's number and you can ask him to fax a copy of my records to you?"

"Sure."

Lei told them the number. "I don't remember getting sick for more than a few days each time." He said.

"Tell me something though... Have you had discomforts in your abdomin like the one you just had? We were checking you and you let out a yelp like we were trying to kill you..."

"Never... It was so painful when you pressed on it... I could feel how gentle it was too so it didn't make any sense to me. But I think I've always had a tender spot around my bellybutton... but it never hurted that much. It was like a knife poking through or worse just now... And when I say tender I mean it just feels slightly between a tickle spot and a tiny pinching sensation."

"Just rest now, We'll check on you later."

"Hold on... Can I please have my things back? I need to make a few phone calls to let my friends and family know that I'm okay."

Lei looked at his phone and realized that since it has been nearly three months his phone is out of battery. He looked around for a plug and started to charge. He saw many missed calls and text messages. He started to check them. In the time frame of a month he got a few text about how Ah-Si and Yea-Sa are doing, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo's wonder about how he is and if he had found Sancai... In the second month he had gotten over 50 text messages... some were even from his parents. "Lei, pick up the phone when we call!" "Lei, where are you?" "Your father is getting angry with you, you better call back now!" "We need you in Japan! Come right away." "LEI, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" ... As soon as his phone has fully charged he called his parents and friends.

"Mei-Zuo."

"**Where in the freaking universe have you been, Lei?**"

"Ow... My ear hurts now." Lei said not noticing his voice sounded weak and nearly unnoticible.

"Are you okay? You sound ill."

"How can you tell?"

"Lei what happened? Where's Sancai? Is she okay?"

"I didn't find her..."

"WHAT? How could you disappear for three and a half months and not contact us and tell me you failed your self proclaimed mission?"

"Calm down or I may not be able to use the phone anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly where this is but I am in a small country hospital at the moment. I already tried calling Xi-Men and Ah-Si but they didn't pick up. They told me I fainted and had a high fever for a while. I'm still recovering so they won't let me out yet. If you keep up your screaming, everyone would hear your voice and it'll result in my noisy phone being confestigated. I am still trying to find her but right now I can't."

"Where are you? We'll go see you."

"Okay. See you soon.

Sancai had left to go on a Vacation, she thought she met a thief because she dropped her wallet. When she chased him and jumped off the Train she found herself inside some kind of a portal. Sancai screamed for help but no one came. The fall made her queasy. The next thing she knew she was in the streets of Taipei and darkness swallowed her completely.

end

Plz Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"I don't know how I got here but when I woke up after you were hospitalized because of that swim race you had with my friend when you nearly drowned, I was already here. I know I have been talking to your friends... My best friend out of your gang even drew me a picture that had a beautiful beach when I told him that I feel like I want a vacation imagining the cool breeze I'd feel at the beach, the scent of salt water and the feeling of excitement... I only remember getting on a train to start my vacation..."

A different reality:

A young girl wondered the streets of Taipei confused. She was on the train a moment ago but now she is alone in the city she grew up in. She searched for her Wallet and remembered the portal and the thief... Something strange has happened. When she went to where she lived she did not see the Lights of a Meteor Rain that was surrounded with light that Ah-Si had set up for her... She double checked the address and noted that it was the right address. Having no money, no home and no place to go she called up her friend but what she got was a number that wasn't in use. So many tries but none of the numbers worked. Sancai decided to go over to Ah-Si's house to see if he's home, she could ask him. The servants did not reconize her and told her to leave. Sancai went to her school only to be kicked out by the people telling her that no one who isn't a student there is allowed to enter the schoolyard. The F4 have strict school rules. Sancai was confused greatly by that. She went to the bakery but the boss did not reconize her neither did Xiao-Yo... Xiao-Yo? Didn't she move to Canada because of her? Sancai started to talk to Xiao-Yo asking her questions that sound strange to Xiao-Yo.

"Xiao-Yo, how have you been? You've returned from Canada, why didn't you tell me so we could meet?"

"I think you got the wrong person. I don't know you, and I never went to Canada!"

"I'm Sancai."

"Sancai who?"

"We were High School buds and best friends!"

"Sorry I think you should go see a doctor because I never met you before."

Sancai walked around after work that day looking for a place to stay. She looked around and decided to try calling Chin-Huah again. She still got the no number signal. Sancai sighed and decided that she should find a place to stay. She was too deeply in thought that she didn't notice a car coming while she crossed the street. The man in the car took her to the hospital immideatly. The doctor told him that the girl is fine and she seems to be from somewhere else. Sancai woke up and was confused again. The man told her that he hit her when she was crossing the streets. She asked a few questions and the doctor asked her what does she remember. She told them all about her life and F4. Shocked expression told Sancai that they did not know this information.

"Dou-Min-Si is a gentlmen He'd never attack anyone. The red slip was only used to punish those who trully deserved to be punished. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo would never play with women either. We know them because they come often for Their youngest member's sake. You say Hua-Ze-Lei was an oddball and doesn't like talking? That's not true. He is just as talkative as any of the the F4. Maybe sometimes he'd be a bit quiet but usually he expresses his feelings like the rest of them.

"That's strange... The Dou-Min-Si I know is very violent. His sister has to hit him to make him obey orders... Xi-Men is a workaholic now and Mei-Zuo is still a Playboy... Xi-Men was a playboy before he graduated from university. Lei was quiet and is not interested in other's business. I became close friends with them all so I'd know what they are like..."

"I think you are from another reality then... I don't know how it works but it might be possible unless you were in a dream."

"They all Graduated... Dou-Min-Si's mother is Dou-Min-Feng the owner of the Maple hotel... The Maple is from her name. Lei used to like Jing-Shea-Jia but she moved to paris to become a Lawyer..."

"Wow You really do know a lot. But one detail is wrong, or just different from your reality. Hua-Ze-Lei has not graduated yet. He is a year younger than the others."

"Another reality? no wonder the phone numbers are different and my friend and boss didn't know me. Oh yea I almost forgot... I don't have any money to pay for my hospital stay since my wallet is in my own reality!"

"Don't worry about it, It has already been taken care of. I hit you I pay. Since you don't have a place to go, do you want to come with me? I can take you in as my daughter until you can find a way home."

"Do I have a Choice? You rich people just decides on things without letting others give their consent."

"We're not that bad. Look, I already arranged a bedroom for you. When you are released we'll go to my mansion and I'll enroll you to Ying-De. You do want to finish school right? I think that is better than living in the streets. Of course the choice is yours. But without any money I don't think you can last."

"I don't seem to have a choice so why should I argue... But after I get my pay and find a place to rent I'm on my own!"

"You don't want to be my daughter? You don't have to work a day until you get home to your reality. I will not let my guest work for herself... you should rest now. The sooner you recover the sooner we can get started."

It has been about three months since Sancai arrived in this reality and she has been released from the hospital almost as soon as she woke up 2 months after the car crash. She wasn't wounded badly because the car had just barely touched her she fainted mostly due to the shock her body has been through but he insisted the doctors to check her over anyway to see if she had internal injuries. The man who hit her took her in as his daughter with her being relucent to accept. She wanted to find out more about her friends in this reality. She decided that she should go see if she'd meet them at a location they'd go pretty often before they all became busy however she did not find any of them.

At a pub four young men sat at a table hanging out. They were laughing and chatting about whatever things they'd talk about except one of them who just sat quietly listening to the conversation with a neteural expression. The three men casted him worried glances because he was being a little too quiet even for his standerds. Suddenly the quiet one let out a loud gasp as he winced leaning foward, he wrapped one of his arms around his stomach and rested his head on the other arm. It looked like his body was in a war. In truth he hasn't been feeling very well for a few hours already. His stomach has been hurting for the past 5 hours but it wasn't very severe so he could handle it. The other three boys were alerted as if anticipating something like this would happen. The one closest to him placed his arms around his shoulders as the other two got up and were next to him in a flash rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him.

"Are you okay? It should be over soon..."

"Your stomach has been bothering you a bit often lately." The boy who sat next to him stated bluntly.

"It... is a... virus... It's bound to... start getting... worse sooner or later." He told them as if telling them for the very first time although he has said this every few weeks when his pains comes a bit more often than before.

"Can't the doctors cure you?" The same blunt man asked.

"No It's an incurable virus... don't worry. I'm feeling better already."

"That was only roughly two minuets!" The one standing rubbing his back exclaimed surprised that it was over so soon because it usually lasts more than at least five hours.

"It's not over yet, but I'm okay now. It was just so painful a moment ago that I couldn't endure it. I can now."

"Does it feel more severe than the last one about five days ago?"

"Of course, sometimes it feels acute but it is supposed to be a cronic condition... It's getting sharp again. ow... help me... get... home."

About half an hour later the ill man was laying in bed tossing and turning trying to endure the onslaught of pains from his illness. His friends watched worriedly as he moaned and groaned as the pains became stronger and stronger. The three of them discussed what they should do and decided to call this ill lad's family. Upon hearing that his younger brother is feeling terrible again he rushed home to see his baby brother. However he felt better and sat up just right before his brother entered the bedroom.

"Hey, squirt, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay."

"No, you're not. It really hurts this time doesn't it?"

"Um... well, It was. Not anymore."

"How long did it last?"

"It started about 5 hours ago but it was like normal small sensation of pain. It incresed slowly at first but then became very painful for a couple of seconds, it dimmed to a point I could handle then a minuet later it became unendurable until a minuet ago. I thought you were at work..."

"I rushed home to see you. I heard you needed assistance."

"I have my friends. They called you and disturbed your work again didn't they?"

"They were just worried about you, can't blame them can you? besides they don't know how to handle this situation."

"No. I did not blame them. oh no... ow!"

"Quick go get some warm water, Has he taken painkiller today yet? Listen to me squirt, come on, It'll be over soon. Relax your muscles... the more tense you get the worse it is!"

"I... can't... it hurts... too... much..."

"You can do it. Yea. That's a good boy... come on, now drink this..."

"Brother, you should become a doctor too, you know? You always make me feel better so easily."

"That's because I know you and what you need. Been taking care of you since you were born."

Sancai was enrolled into Ying-De again as the adopted daughter of the 5th most prosperous family. As Xiao-Hua or Ying-Hua meaning Cherry blossoms. When her first day of school arrived she was given a tour by Chin-Huah... That was really strange because she had to teach the boy not to mess with the F4 when he first came to the school but this time it was her being warned by him. What he said greatly confused her though because he mentioned all of students being really friendly and the red slip was given to those who messed about in class or true bullies. That was not the F4 she knew. Well at least not the way they were back when they were still in school.

She decided to ask him a few question about F4 if he knew more knowing if Chin-Huah was the same he'd be too happy to brag about the knolage that he possess to someone who has no idea of the situation. She was a bit suprised that he was talking like any other person though It means he gets to the point of a conversation normally. Chin-Huah was glad to share the information so she found out quite a bit of suprising things. First of all the leader of the group was not Ah-Si... They were completely on the Command of Lei. There was another thing that really surprised her... Chin-Huah said that the F3 spoils and babies their leader... That was very hard for her to believe... or imagine because Lei is the last person she expects to be spoiled.

"Please you have to tell me more about this leader." Sancai pleaded.

"Well what's there to say... He's really nice and helpful but he isn't so healthy. He misses school often for treatments in the hospital. We do not know for what illness. I really do not know that much about him. He is the youngest of them, and he isn't healthy that is probably why they babies him. He's in the same year as us so when he is at school you might get to see him. You might even have some of the same classes as him."

"Have you seen him or talked with him?"

"Yea. On some occation... Last year we were partners for a project... F3 were a bit overprotective but what can you expect from someone who is watching out for their ill friend right?"

"ill? I thought you said he wasn't healthy, not ill."

"I can call you Ying-Hua right?"

"Yea sure. Now, Chin-Huah, please answer me."

"Ying-Hua, there's things I should not tell you. If F4 doesn't approve of you knowing too much first, you could be in trouble with them even though Lei does not order an attack the others would probably be angry. I don't want you to have to deal with angry members of the leaders of this school especially since they are trying to protect their friend." Wow Sancai was really surprised because Chin-Huah from her reality can't keep his trap shut. Any secret would be out before the hour is over once he finds out about anything. This boy is clearly not the one she grew up with.

"Fine... I'm just going to have to find out myself... Anything else I need to be careful of?"

"Um... perverted boys? I think all of them has been kicked out by the red slip so there shouldn't be much to worry about. I need to go to class now. You should too, if you cut too often Lei might decide you are not worthy to stay in this school because you don't care enough about about your grades and kick you out."

Sancai made her way to her third class but she ran into someone who was stopped in front of the door she needed to enter. She looked up and was suprised to see the person who she bumped into was on the ground and was struggling to get to his feet. She did not know what to do. Then the voice she heard was too familar but it was in a tone that she had never heard of before.

"Will you please help me up and apologize for crashing into me or are you going to just stare into space doing nothing?" He said a little weak and pleadingly but a tad of annoyance could be clearly identified in his calm voice. "I don't have much energy, so it is very hard for me to get up on my own." He then explained in a nicer way making him sound more like what Sancai was used to.

Sancai instintively bend down and helped him to his feet "Oh my gosh, Lei, I'm sorry... Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him stand up noticing how pale he looked greatly worried her.

"I... don't think, I've seen you before. Are you a new student? How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Well umm... Everybody knows of F4... And yes I am new..." She replied awkwardly.

"Nobody calls me by just Lei the first time they meet me. It's always my full name. You're different. It kind of feels like you know me but I don't know you." He said a bit confused.

"What were you doing just standing outside of the classroom anyway? It's my first day here and I need to go in before I'm late." Sancai exclaimed not caring if her tone was rude. She was Talking to Lei, her friend. He wouldn' t do anything... or would he?

"We are already late. Don't worry about it though because it was really my fault. You must have heard the rumor about being kicked out for being late... That's not true. I only kick people out if they aren't serious about school... That means cutting class excessively and if you were sick on those days, you can bring me a note explaining why you weren't in school if the reason is eligible I won't do anything. I like that tone of determination in getting into the class on time it shows that you will be a good student. Can you do me one more favor and help me into the classroom? It took all my energy just to walk here from the last class... I was taking a small break when you crashed into me." He asked after explaining to her about his policy. This was not the Lei she knew... She now understood what the doctor meant when he said Lei was as talkative as the rest of the F4.

She needs to find out what the doctor means by "They come here often because of their youngest member." So She decided to ask it as she complied to his request... "Lei... I don't think you should be here, if your body is so weak you should stay home and rest." She said as she helped him walk closer to the classroom.

"I already miss enough school when I am taking treatment, I don't want to miss more. Besides what would the cutters who gets kicked out's friends think of me? I mean, if I don't come as often as I can, when I am not feeling too ill to be hospitalized, they would say I am not being fair. I should at least be setting an example because I kick people out for not coming." He said as they opened the door and entered the classroom. "We can talk more later, Good morning class." He said as soon as the door opened.

"Hua-Ze-Lei! ... You came to school today. How're you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, thank you teacher. The new student is here, she's helping me stay upright, I've no energy right now. My seat is over there, please help me there then please introduce yourself. This is the class you were suppose to come to right?"

Sancai did as told again for Lei's sake then she turned to the teacher and handed her the schedule for her to check if it was the right class. The teacher nodded and motioned for her to start introducing herself. "My name is Ying-Hua Nice to meet you all." She said noticing that Li-Zhen and Chian-Huei(sp?) were also in this classroom.

Sancai looked around for a place to sit Lei waved her over indicating that there was an empty seat next to him. That suprised her yet again... Lei is so different here. It feels like she is falling in love with this Lei. She still loves Dou-Min-Si of her reality but this Lei is just too charming for her to not fall in love with him. In this reality he seems to be more flirtatious... The day soon came to an end and Lei and Sancai had the Same last class. Lei had been late for five minuets. After he showed up he told them that he had fallen asleep in the ten minuets break because he was very tired. The girls all offered to help him up at the end of the class. He refused all of them but he let Sancai help him. He didn't know why he felt a connection to her like he should know her. She helped him up out into the schoolyard and when Xi-Men's car pulled up she helped him into the car, as she walked away he waved goodbye to her.

Xi-Men wasn't too suprised that Lei needed help to get to the car but he was suprised that Lei had chosen a lady to help him. Usually he'd just stay in class until either one of the rest of the F4 arrived. Lei told Xi-Men that with that girl Ying-Hua he feels kind of strange and he has the feeling that she has known him for some time but he just met her today. He felt as though he could trust her and that he almost told her the full effects of his illness if it weren't for entering the classroom. Lei then went to sleep as he felt the tiredness overtake him. After about ten minuets Lei's breathing became shallow as he slept, Xi-Men quickly parked the car on the side and rummaged in his bags.

End.

I hope you liked it. Please don't be confused as the next chapter comes out. The next chapter will not be in sync of this first chapter. Chapter three would be. And Chapter Four would be the continuation of Chapter Two. I am typing "two storys" at once. One for the Reality Sancai is in and one for her original reality. I do need to cover what F4 is doing in the original Reality right? Okay enough rambling Plz Review. Let me know what you think. I'll post up the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I wonder where she is. I haven't been able to find her. I have searched over 80% of that train's many stops along the way to it's final destination. I don't know how but one day I found myself waking up feeling extremely ill in a hospital without any of my belongings. The doctors told me I almost died and I have been there for nearly three months... that means I have been out here for almost four months looking for Sancai because I have searched for her for nearly a month since that day the police officer returned to me her wallet. It was strange though I never felt as I did now, my stomach hurt alot and no one knows why yet.

Spreading the news:

Mei-Zuo contacted Ah-Si and Xi-Men as soon as Lei hung up. Xi-Men's phone was turned off as was Ah-Si's because they were at work. He realized what Lei meant and he rushed to Ah-Si's company knowing all too well that Xi-Men would ignore his visit. Ah-Si had just come out of a meeting and turned his phone back on to find that he had two missed calls... He was betting both were from Mei-Zuo since Lei and Sancai are both missing and Xi-Men is too much of a workaholic to call him at this time. He was shocked to see the first number. Ah-Si was about to listen to the messege Lei had left him when Mei-Zuo busted into his office.

"Ah-Si!!! Lei, CALLME HE'SICKNHOSPITAL HEANTSTOSEEUS!"

"Mei-Zuo stop shouting! Take a deep breath! Come on! What's with you? I can't make out what you're saying when you talk like that. Let me check what Lei said to me in the messege okay?"

Lei's message said "Ah-Si, Hello... I'm not feeling very well at this moment. I am not sure where I am or when I could return. The doctor who worked on me told me that I need to stay for a few more weeks to get well nourished and hopefully recover. I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long, I did not know. I was in coma. But please do not worry, I am somewhat better now or at least I think I am recovering from what ever that's happened to me. I'll call you again in a few days. Please help me find Sancai, I failed. Talk to you later." Lei's voice was small and weak and it sounded like he was enduring extreme pain. Ah-Si was shocked.

"Mei-Zuo... Is this what you were talking about? Lei is in the Hospital and he called you?" Ah-Si asked as Mei-Zuo calmed down some.

"I told him that we'd go see him. Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yes of course! Let's go get Xi-Men, I'm sure he has not listened to his message. No matter, we'll just use mine."

The two of them arrived at Xi-Men's office to see his desk filled with stacked files and he is reading them one by one. They couldn't even see his face since the files stacked up high on his desk. He didn't even notice that they had come to visit him. Ah-Si quietly walked close to Xi-Men and turned his Phone's volume to the loudest and clicked replay Lei's message. Xi-Men jumped as he heard a voice next to his ears but he realized that it was only a playing message and turned around annoyed that Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo were bothering his work. He thought they were playing a prank on him.

"Yipes!! What was that... A message? My phone is off... Ah-Si! What are you doing checking your message in my office? Don't you got work?"

"Check your phone." Ah-Si said calmly.

"Yea heneedsus..." Mei-Zuo stated trying to be calm.

"He needs us? Who needs us?" Xi-Men asked.

"You'll understand after you check your messages." Ah-Si said.

Xi-Men checked his message and he was also shocked... Lei contacted him! His message. "Xi-Men, I don't know where I am currently, but it's a small hospital in the countryside called Shi-Wan(Hope meaning hospital of hope.) Do you know of this place? I don't recall what happened, I was searching for Sancai and I just woke up here. The doctor told me I have been here for nearly three months, I was either asleep or in coma. I am not feeling that great either. I need to be monitered and I'm also still recovering so I'll have to stay here for some time. If she is back and asks for me, tell her I'll be back in about a month or more okay? They need to change my IV so I have to go now. Call you later." His voice was small nearly unnoticiable and weak.

"We should go see him, He probably needs our support right now." Ah-Si told them.

"Yea Lei needs us. Unfortunely we don't know where the hospital is." Mei Zuo sighed.

"Lei told us where it was didn't he? It is in a small countryside, a hospital by the name of Shi-Wan right?" Xi-Men asked.

"You know of that place?" Ah-Si asked beweildered.

"There aren't many branches of this hospital and the only one that is stationed in a countryside area is about three miles northeast from a Maple Hotel in that area so looking for it isn't hard." Xi-Men explained.

"I got very worried when I talked to him. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain, and he didn't even bother to try and hide the fact that he was not okay. I mean usually if he was feeling a bit sick he'd at least say 'I'm okay' or something... He completely amitted that he was ill... I think maybe since the hospital is small they might not have the best equipments to help him through... we should probably try to get him to a better hospital..." Mei-Zuo said.

"What's best for him at this moment is rest. He needs to recover his strength before he will be released from there then we can have him check in with his doctor." Ah-Si said.

"Ah-Si is right. We can't risk taking him out of the hospital when he is still weak or his condition may worsen and go back into the critical stages. He did tell us in the message he is feeling ill. I guess that means he is in a situation that even he doesn't know what to do." Xi-Men said.

The three boys left the company after Xi-Men informed his father that one of his friends seemed to be very ill and needs his support and gaining approval. They decided to check the location of every Maple Hotel by going to the one nearby to get the hotel's branch maps from a staff. They found the exact location of the hospital Lei has indicated in his message. The group went to Lei's house and took some of his things that he may need and Xi-Men prepared the long drive to the hospital.

Lei tried his best to get some rest but his stomach was really hurting and he felt very hot that he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he tried. He never thought going to sleep could be so difficult because he used to be able to go to sleep when he sets his mind to it. All of a sudden he felt as though no air was going into his lungs when he tried to take a breath he struggled for air. The nurse who worked on him quickly attached the air mask to his nose and mouth. He was placed on artificial air. Lei sighed in relief as he felt the much needed air surge through his body and closed his eyes again. He didn't feel any better from when he first woke up in fact he seems to be feeling worse. The pain in his stomach comes very constantly and the intensity has increased to a point that he isn't able to handle. He's running a high fever and he feels extremely hot and tired.

The doctors cannot pinpoint what was wrong with him and were trying their best to come up with a diagnose but with little success. They estimated that if this keeps up this boy may not recover and if his condition continue to grow worse he may die within the month. Lei's condition has been constantly shifting from dangerous and critical in the past month so when he woke up the doctors were all relieved to see their pationt was at least awake. They wanted to keep him here because he wasn't out of danger completely. At this moment his condition seems to be constantly changing between danger and recovery which seems to be better than before but it's still too risky to move him.

Lei has the feeling that he was in great danger and that there were things the doctors seem to be keeping from him though he did not know why he gets these feelings. The doctors had not told him of the full extent of what may happen to him or what they think is wrong with him or maybe even they didn't know what was wrong. He knows that by the discomfort he was feeling he was in no condition to travel or even get out of bed. He really wanted to see Sancai but he is almost positive if he tried to get up he'd faint. He told his friends that he wasn't feeling very well and he should be able to leave the hospital in about a month is only his own wishful thinking. In truth he was fearing that he may not have long left. He gets the feeling that he might never be normal again if he can pull through.

Finally Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo arrived at the hospital that Lei was at and tried find his room. No visiters were allowed because he was in a very severe condition. Ah-Si tried to convince the doctors to let them in to see their best friend. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo went to the extent of paying the doctors to make them let them in however the doctor told them that they should not waste their money on bribing them for letting them see him. Instead they should put the money up for donation to help pationts in need of a cure or for the scientists to find more better cures of illnesses. Ah-Si sent a text message to Lei to ask him for help and Lei's reply was 'Ask them about my condition. They didn't tell me much. Restrain Mei-Zuo though... Don't want him to be out of control.' Ah-Si complied.

"I have a question... About Lei's condition... What's wrong with him?" Ah-Si asked.

"Ah-Si, why are you asking that? We need to go in to see him!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

"Mei-Zuo, calm down. If he is too ill maybe it could bring danger to his life if we go in..." Xi-Men reasoned.

"Doctor, can't you at least tell us what's wrong with with our friend?" Ah-Si asked again.

"He is very sick at this moment... we are trying our best to make him better... He seems to be doing somewhat better but at the same time is seems like we're losing him."

"What is this illness he has?" Xi-Men asked.

"We've never seen anything like it so we cannot do much to help him. The most we could do is to give him as much neutritionts as possible and see what happens. So far he is doing okay."

"I don't care if we can see him or not but at least take this money and make sure to use the best medicine, food or anything to make him recover. I want to see him through this." Xi-Men said while Mei-Zuo protested being held back by Ah-Si.

"Why can't we see him?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"Doctor, if he dies..." Mei-Zuo Stiffened as Ah-Si said this. " or there is a chance that he'd die... I want to at least see him and talk to him one last time. So please let us in." Ah-Si continued trying his best to sound reasonable as he read what Lei had sent him taken aback as to what Lei had sent. Lei was going to have to explain himself clearly when they see him.

"Ah-Si! What are you talking about!?" Mei-Zuo blurted out shocked and angrily.

"Mei-Zuo!" Xi-Men warned "Calm down! We are in a hospital."

"I don't want to see my best friend die but if there isn't any way to save him we need to see him. Even if it is for the last time... I'm sure he'd want to see us one last time if he was given a choice." Ah-Si stated firmly.

It took much persuation and time even though the doctor was firm they aren't cruel enough as to take away the last chance their pationt has to see his friends so finally he agreed with the term of them being gentle and they have to wear some garb thing... When they arrived within the room Lei was in, everyone was shocked to see the way he looked. Lei was on the bed with IVs and other equipments hooked to him. A lot of those machines was there just to keep him alive. They had to feed him through those. There was even an air tank near by and it was attatched to a mask that was on his face. Lei looked very pale though his face is flushed by the high fever he is suffering from and his face is scrunched up like he was in a lot of pain with his eyes squeezed shut and an arm rested over his stomach as the other hand grasped the sheets of the bed hard.

Instintively the three of them rushed to him taking his hand into theirs and whispering soothing words to him. Lei smiled meekly as he cocked an eye open. It was a small pained smile but they could tell he was trying his best to fight. Ah-Si now understood what Lei meant as of what he typed in the text mesage. It was true Lei looked as though he was dying and the doctors seemed to think pretty much among the same lines.

"I... thought... you won't... ever come..." Lei rasped out.

"How did you get like this... How..." Mei-Zuo exclaimed angry though quietly...

"He already said he didn't know when he called us three days ago." Ah-Si said.

"How are you doing?" Xi-Men asked.

"I... don't... know. It hurts so much." Lei told them as his stomachache passes.

"We did not find her either..." Ah-Si informed him.

"It is like she just disappeared. It doesn't make any sense." Mei-Zuo said.

"I'm sure she will show up when she wants to be found." Lei said. "I'm just worried that she might be crying somewhere and forgot to let out that burst of feeling. She doesn't know you have your memories back you know? She has been trying to keep it together for so long too." Lei explained with a far away look in his eyes.

"You know, you're looking a bit better from five minuets ago..." Xi-Men pointed out confused.

"He's been like this for the past month... shifting from recovery to danger all the time... We don't know when he'd be completely better." The nurse explained.

"Or if I'd recover at all... I'm tired... Don't leave me while I'm sleeping please..." Lei asked.

"We won't leave you unless they kick us out." Ah-Si said.

Minuets turned to hours and then into days... Lei had not awoken. It has been three days and the group was getting worried. The Nurse told them this was normal, Lei was constantly sleeping for more than 5 days after finally able to fall sleep. He was just not fully councious and aware of his surroundings until resently which they suppose was a good thing. When Lei finally woke up he was feeling better than before. Ah-Si told him that they came up with a solution of where Sancai may be. Sancai has disappeared for more than 4 months now. The only explaination that made sense would be she got taken somewhere against her will. They will try to find her telling Lei to relax. They know that if Lei didn't relax they may lose him.

Lei's father called him asking about his illness. "Lei?"

"Father..." Lei gasped out quietly in the strongest voice he could muster.

"Lei, You don't sound so good. Are you really sick?"

"Father, you don't believe me?" Lei asked a little disappointed.

"It's not that, I mean to say, Are you feeling really sick? What did you do to yourself?"

"I don't know. One day I was on the beach the next thing I know I was already here feeling horrible and so much time has passed by too." Lei explained.

"What are your symptoms? You must have felt some symptoms before passing out."

"None. I didn't feel a thing... Maybe a bit tired but that's because I haven't slept very well for about a full month because I was very worried for a friend's well being." Lei confessed

"What do you feel now..." He asked in a melencoly voice. "Tell me everything!"  
"I'm tired, I've a headache and I'm feeling a little dizzy. That's all I'm feeling at this moment." Lei answered confused.

"Fever?"

"I think so."

"Any stomachaches that you can't endure?" Fearfully he asked

"Not right now."

"You've had them... How often and how intense? How long do they last?"

"Umm... Very intense, I don't know how often... Too many hours for me to count and endure..."

"How long are you sleeping when you do fall asleep?" He wondered.

"Umm... Nurse how long have I been out each time?" Lei asked.

"Three to seven days..."

"Three to seven days... why are you asking all these strange questions father?" Lei asked trying to find out what was going on.

"Are you breathing okay?"

"With the air tank yes. Father?" Lei answered and tried to get his father's attention.

"This is just great... My only heir is dying... again..." He mumbled in barely a whisper and hung up however Lei heard him somewhat.

"What was that all about?" Xi-Men asked when he saw Lei's shocked blank expression.

"He asked me all sorts of questions of oddness and he hung up on me... He mumbled something before that though... He sounded upset and scared..." Lei mused

"What did he mumble?" Ah-Si asked.

"This is just great... My only heir is dying... I didn't hear the rest but he said something else as he hung up" Lei said.

"You have to call back and ask what he means!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed almost shouting forgetting to control his voice.

"Do you want to be kicked out?" Xi-Men asked and he turned to Lei asking "Lei, do you think you are dying?"

"I honestly do not know. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I just feel so weak and so much pain sometimes that I want to just give up and sleep until everything ends but I am still worried about Sancai... I can't fall into eternal slumber yet. I don't want to... ... I miss her... so much..." Lei said nearly crying.

Lei decided to try calling his father to get some answers but his phone is off. Lei called the home phone but the person who picked up said both his parents weren't home... "Little master, you're father has been crying after he returned home... They both left home without saying a word. It was like 25 years ago... I'm guessing they went to the cemetry again." She had said... Lei was used to being called little by the maids at his father's home in Japan; but he did not understand why they insisted on calling him that when he is not a child anymore. Lei politely asked them to tell his parents he called and he wanted answers. Lei's parents did not return the call however even after some time.

end

I'm ending it here... I think this is enough for now. Remember the next chapter is going to be about Sancai. I hope you liked this chapter. PLease Review. I'll be posting the next chapter later on. Also note that I am pretty busy so I can't work on this story often. But never less I will try my best to update the story roughly once per month. ttyl


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I am falling in love with Lei again... This feeling is very strong here in this reality... I haven't even met Dou-Min-Si of this Reality yet. Something is very wrong with Lei though... I could tell. Chin-Hueh said he was unhealthy, the doctors says they visit the hospital often for his sake... Lei even told me that he sometimes feels too ill to come to school and needs to stay in the hospital! Maybe the feeling is only pity for him but it feels more like love is resurfacing. Lei... I miss you. You were always there for me... Is it my turn to be there for you? even though I am in a differnet reality...

Meeting Old and New Friends:

Finally Xi-Men took out an air tank and mask and gently placed the mask over Lei's nose and mouth. He watched as Lei's breathing settled and a sigh of relief excaped him. Xi-Men checked the time noting that he was going to be late for the meeting he quickly restarted the engiens and drove to Lei's house. Lei was sleeping so peacefully that Xi-Men did not want to wake him up so he got out of the car and went to the door telling Lei's caretakers that he brought their young master home. They followed Xi-Men to the car and gently picked Lei up with the air tank and brought the boy to his room as Xi-Men drove away. That night Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo met up at Ah-Si's house, Lei was resting. It was around 8pm and the boys has just got off from work. They exchanged news while they ate dinner.

"So How's your sister? I heard she has returned from New York..." Mei-Zuo started.

"She is fine, she's teaching me things about the company. I learned a lot from her..." Ah-Si replied.

"That's good. At least you are learning the dealings and other important matters." Xi-Men interjected.

"Yea but it is boring... What about you? How's your work? You don't sound happy..." Ah-Si said.

"Well I'm doing okay... My father thinks otherwise... That's okay though, I'll try my best to gain his approval although it may mean I would have to spend more time in the company." Xi-Men said.

"You have been working a lot though... At this rate you won't have time to spend with your friends anymore." Mei-Zuo said.

"He's right, especially since our baby doesn't seem to have much time left, I'd want to spend time with him before anything happens..." Ah-Si said.

"Don't talk about this..." Mei-Zuo exclaimed nearly in tears... It was a sensitive subject to bring up.

"We'd have to face it sooner or later anyway... Although I don't really want to talk about this we have to..." Ah-Si pointed out. (note that he is more mature in this reality, more like Ah-Xing.) "How was he?"

"Not good. He looked so weak and tired today... I think he needs to go to the hospital again in a few days. He was struggling for air as he slept... That's why I was late for the meeting today." Xi-Men told them.

"What happened?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"I was surprised though... he had a young girl help him to the car... He told me he trusted her like he should know her but he doesn't but it felt like she knows him... Maybe he was in a delusion so I don't think we should think much of it."

Sancai walked in the streets thinking about Lei as she headed home... Lei looked so pale and unwell when she waved good bye... There was this nagging feeling that something is going to happen to him. Suddenly two cars that she reconized passed her... One of them backed up to her and parked nearby... It was Xi-Men... The other driver did the same and both boys came out of the car and Mei-Zuo gave Xi-Men a confused look.

"Xi-Men, Mei-Zuo... How is Lei? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" Sancai asked for a moment she forgot that that this was a world that they did not know her.

The two boys looked at each other not knowing what to say and they felt something strange. Xi-Men recovered first and asked "Who are you?"

Realization hit her like a rock and she proceeded with an explaination. "I met him at school today, he asked me for help... I am worried..."

Xi-Men realized that this feeling was the same one Lei was discribing to him... "Do we know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"Xi-Men what are you talking about to this stranger?" Mei-Zuo asked "How could we have met her before?"

"I'm getting this feeling like I should know her... It is like what Lei told me..."

"Boys! I want to know if Lei is okay or not! Please tell me!" Sancai yelled at them.

Shock ran through the two of them for being spoken in such a harsh tone... Nobody other than their family and friends talked to them in that tone before... "_fine just fine_..." Mei-Zuo stammered out

"I'm so relieved... But... what's wrong with him...?" Sancai asked.

"Why are you so intersted in Lei's condition? It really doesn't have anything to do with you..." Xi-Men pointed out. "We don't even know you..."

"My name is Ying-Hua. I want to know because I care! I want to be his friend, to help him!" She said firmly.

"I warn you now... don't get too close to Lei or you'd regret it..." Xi-Men said gentle yet a bit gloomy and quietly. It wasn't a threat...

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"It's for your own good... Don't become too attatched like us... or it'd be too hard to say good bye when the time comes." Mei-Zuo said sadly...

"You know, you are not making any sense! I asked you what was wrong with him and you tell me to stay away from him... what kind of answer is that anyway?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Please don't ask us... Lei would tell you if he wants to. Good bye." Xi-Men said and went back to his car.

The two drove away but Sancai caught Mei-Zuo's expression... It was gloomy... She was greatly confused by what they said but she was relieved to know that at least they are similar to the playboys she knew from her reality. She thought about a way to find out since no one would tell her she is getting more worried for Lei's sake. She did not understand what they meant by she'd regret becoming close to him.

The next morning when it was still early Ah-Si went to Lei's house to see that the boy was still asleep peacefully... He instintively asked the caretakers how long had their little master been asleep. Ah-Si wasn't happy about the answer that he had not awoken since Xi-Men brought him home... It was true that he needed rest but sleeping too long means there is a chance he'd be sleeping forever. That also means he did not have dinner which wasn't a good thing for his body. Ah-Si shook Lei gently trying to wake him without hurting him. It took some effort and over an hour but he finally managed to wake up the uncouncious boy. It was a good thing that he arrived very early. Lei was confused and surprised at the bright sunlight that poured into his bedroom. He expected to see the stars and get dinner... Ah-Si told him that it was time for school and they had time to go for a big breakfast since he didn't have dinner he must be very hungry.

Ah-Si helped Lei up and took him to (the) breakfast store. (the same one as the one Ah-Xing works at) After Lei finished his meal Ah-Si drove him to school. Lei tried to get up and walk into the school yard without help but he could barely stand up. He felt very dizzy and extremely cold, he had a high fever. Ah-Si noticed that Lei was shivering and wrapped him in a blanket and supported his weight taking him to his first class. Suddenly Lei started to wave at someone suprising Ah-Si.

"Good morning, Ying-Hua!" Lei exclaimed as she came over to him when she saw him waving to her.

"Good morning, Lei and Dou-Min-Si you too." Sancai said quietly wondering what Ah-Si would say.

"Good morning, miss... um... I don't believe we know each other." Ah-Si replied politely

"I'm new to this school, My name is Ying-Hua. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sancai said

"Come on stop with the formalities... You were the one who Xi-Men was telling me about... The one who helped Lei to the car yesterday right? Why did you do it?" Ah-Si wondered

"Why did I do it? I wanted to, and he needed someone's help! I can't just stand there and do nothing about it and leave him behind!" Sancai told him in her usual annoyed voice since he was being dense asking an obvious question. She expected to hear the boy shout at her in an arguement however the loud and angry voice she was used to never came instead she heard the small voice of graditude... She was once again reminded that she was not in her own reality.

"I see, Thank you for helping him. Do you mind taking him to his first class for me? I am going to be late for work if I stay here a little longer. My sister isn't going to be happy if I'm late." Ah-Si sighed worriedly as he asked for a favor in a gentle tone.

"She won't hit you would she?" Sancai blurted out thinking of Da-Jie of her reality.

"What? Why would my sister do that?" Ah-Si was shocked and asked a loud.

"Nevermind... it's just what I heard of Dou-Min-Zhaun I guess..." Sancai said trying to cover up what she just said...

"My sister isn't like that! Don't talk trash about my sister." Ah-Si exclaimed a little agitated.

"We better get to class, before we're late. Ying-Hua, my class is room 123. Ah-Si, you better go now. I'll see you after school." Lei whispered before tension arised between his new friend and his best friend.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sancai asked Lei a moment later as Ah-Si walked away. She noticed that Lei looked flushed and he was still shivering even though he was wrapped within a thick blanket.

"I think I have a small fever but that's nothing compared to what I felt the other day." Lei told her.

"What happened?" Sancai questioned curiously as she helped him to his class.

"Well... it's just one of the conditions my illness causes nothing to worry about." Lei said. He was a little suprised that he was telling her so much.

"I don't know anything about your illness." Sancai complained.

"I was born with it. I don't know very much about it's origins. Maybe you could ask my brother, he might know more about this than me. Do you want to hang out with me later? I might need some help but I don't want to ask people I don't know. I have the feeling that I might need a lot of help today." Lei said.

"I thought you didn't know me... I mean we just met yesterday." Sancai told him

"Yeah well... I don't know why I feel comfortable when you're around me... I trust you even though I don't really know you. Maybe in our previous life we were best friends or something." Lei analyzed

"Previous life...? You mean another life... then... umm do you believe that there is another reality?" Sancai was suprised at what Lei said and she decided to tell him if he knows of it that is.

"I don't really know. What a strange question." He said laughingly. "I suppose you can believe what you want right? I am guessing that we are friends in our past life or another reality in your words." He said seriously.

"Well... I am from another Reality... One where you are healthy... One where Dou-Min-Si is a bully and leader of F4... One where Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo are playboys..." Sancai mumbled under her breath. "Lei... see you at Third period..." Sancai said as the two reached Lei's classroom and Sancai needed to go to her class next door.

When second period ended Sancai was feeling anxious and she did not know why. She believed that it was because that she wanted to see Lei or she was just worried for him. Sancai waited outside the door for Lei to show up however he did not show up until very near the end of the break. Lei was confused as to why Sancai was not already in the classroom but before he could ask he felt extremely dizzy. Before he realized what was happening he had dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Sancai screamed out his name and caught him as he fell pleading for him to wake up. The teacher heard Sancai's scream and came out to see Lei being caught by Sancai, she quickly dialed his emergency family contact and instructed Sancai to bring Lei to the infirmatory.

Lei held on to Sancai's hand when she was about to return to class and won't let go even though he was uncouncious so she had to stay there. The nurse sent a note to the teacher explaining why Sancai did not return to class. About ten minuets later a man who was in his late twentys or early thirties strolled into the infirmatory with a look of worry plastered on his face. He came over to Sancai and started to ask some questions that Sancai did not know how to respond.

"Tell me what happened to my baby brother!" He demended to Sancai.

"What did you say? umm... Who are you?" Sancai asked.

"I'm his brother, Hua-Ze-Long. They call me Ah-Long. Are you Lei's Girlfriend?" He asked

"No. I am his friend! My name is Ying-Hua..." Sancai answered

"I don't think I asked for your name. I want to know what did my brother do before he fainted. Tell me that!" Ah-Long exclaimed in a very harsh tone.

"I don't know what he did in class. I saw him when he was on his way to third period, he fainted suddenly. I didn't know what was going on... or what's wrong with him." Sancai said a little depressed.

"I see... Sorry I was a little rude and harsh on you... I thought you did something to him. He is so weak that anything can make him faint. Do you know anything else that happened?" Ah-Long apologized.

"That you have to ask Dou-Min-Si. He was the one who brought Lei to school." Sancai informed him  
"So you know the F4." Ah-Long asked a bit suprised.

"Yes. Big Brother... Is it okay that I call you that? Can I ask you about Lei's condition? Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo wouldn't tell me anything. I suppose they don't trust me but I'd understand if you don't either. I know I should probably just wait until Lei tells me... He said something about being friends in another life..." Sancai wondered.

"Hold on. I need to get a hold of Ah-Si first." He said as he dialed Ah-Si's phone number. "So he has been sleeping for far too long and he had a fever this morning... I see... He doesn't seem to have a fever anymore. ... What do you mean I should have been home? I told you guys to look after him didn't I? I was needed in Japan and today when I got an emergency call from the school I had to take a copter at full speed so that I can make it back here! Don't blame me when you failed to care for him. Anything else I should know? You're telling me to ask Xi-Men? Fine... Don't come to get him after school, I'll do it." He exclaimed into the phone a bit angrily then he called Xi-Men. "Xi-Men, Xong-Er-Lang, (tried to spell out his full name Chinese.) Pick up the Phone! ... ... ... ... Fine call me back as soon as you get this message! I have importent questions about Lei to ask you." He said then hung up. "Okay... If I know the answer I'll answer. Fire away Miss Ying-Hua." He told Sancai.

"Well... Did you find out what made him faint?" Sancai asked

"Still trying to figure that out... Maybe the second period class can tell us that although I have a feeling it has something to do with what happened yesterday." Ah-Long replied

"I met him yesterday and after school I helped him to the schoolyard and Xi-Men drove by to get him..." Sancai said.

"He usually doesn't have much energy so it is normal that he needs help to get to the car. If he faints he must have been feeling terrible and he would still be like that when he wakes up. He must have been uncouncious for a long while..." Ah-Long explained

"Do you know how he got sick? I want to know if he going to be okay? How can I help him?" Sancai asked.

"I don't really know how he got sick but according to Dad, this is some kind of Virus that gets passed from generation to generation and Viruses are incurable. He said something about Lei's immune system was really weak when he was born so it happened. Lei has been in and out of the hospital since he was a little boy so you can imagine if he is okay or not. I mean in one year he has to spend at least 4 months to 8 months in the hospital for nutrition shots and other helpful things. I don't know how you can help him since you know nothing about his habit, illness and what you need to do for him. I know I can tell you of those things but it is hard to explain besides we don't want any more people to grieve for him." Ah-Long said.

"I think I know enough about him to help him." Sancai said.

"What did he tell you?" Ah-Long asked.

"I uh... well... Do you believe there is another Reality out there?" Sancai asked.

"Another Reality? Do you mean to say that you are from a different Reality? You have to tell me what is everyone like in that place! I have been studying about different worlds and I told Lei little of it however he always mistake it as Reincarnation." Ah-Long said interested.

"If you have been studying it do you know anying about traveling between worlds so I can return to my rightful Reality?" Sancai asked hopefully.

"I believe that someone gets send to another reality to learn something important to them when they are stuck with making a very important decision. They would immideatly return to their original reality as soon as their lesson is over. What decision are you stuck on?" Ah-Long explained and then he asked.

"I am not sure... How did you know though?" Sancai wondered.

"When I was a child after Lei was born I was sent to a reality where Lei would never be born. I found out that having a little brother could be fun. At that time I was angry because I didn't want a baby brother and I was considering running away from home because my parents were so engrossed with talking about the baby. He was ill already but I was jelouse of the attention I'm missing out because he came into my life. In that reality I watched as Mom miscarry the baby and then how regretful everyone was... Some other elder brother told me that he is lucky to have someone to look after... My parents in that reality decided to take in an orphan and I tried to help with the baby and when I feel contented when she laughed as I picked her up or when she pulled on my hair I knew I loved that feeling of being an older brother. When I woke up again I was home with my own baby brother. Now will you tell me what is Lei like in your reality? Tell me your troubles and I might be able to help you figure out what you need to do to get home." Ah-Long told her.

"It started a few years ago. My Parents are poor but they loves to show off so they borrowed money from friends and enrolled me into Ying-De so that I could become a Phinex. It was their dream. In my third year I met them... You might not believe how despicable they are... Dou-Min-Si picks fights all the time and their red slip is almost given to anyone who accidently does anything that they don't like. Dou-Min-Si is their leader. I crossed them when my friend accidently poured dust over his head. He pushed her away and there I was defending my friend and the next day I was tagged. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo seems to be supportive friends here in this reality like in my reality but they are big playboys, most girls love them in my reality. Anyway I refused to leave school and I met him one day when I went to the rooftop to release my stress. Lei was the only person who helped me although he does not speak much. He saved me a few times from Dou-Min-Si's antiques as pranking me. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo told me that Lei has a crush on Jing since they were children and that his father was strict with him. By the way, in my reality Lei does not have a brother as far as I know and he is the same age as the others. He is as healthy as anyone too. A lot of things happened... Jing returned and left for paris and Lei went with her... Dou-Min-Si told me to date him... When Lei returned from paris he was heartbroken and he kissed me that agitated Dou-Min-Si... I know I love Dou-Min-Si now but at that time I did not understand my feeling, I had some indiscribable feelings for Lei but I let him go because he seem to still love Jing. When Dou-Min-Si's mother found out that he likes me she created a lot of obsticals for us. Finally with his sister's help we were able to be together but when we went to Barselona he got into a car crash and lost his memories of the past. Lei has always been there for me ever since he returned from paris. So now even though I am in a different reality I want to help him. The last time I talked to Dou-Min-Si he told me he does not want to remember me. I was his girlfriend but he does not want to remember me. I saw him kissing his new girlfriend his new lover since he lost his memories. I decided that I want a break from this so I went on a vacation but I found myself in this reality. It is strange though... I am not used to Lei being so talkative and flirtatious that I am falling in love with him again but I don't want to betray Dou-Min-Si and hurt him again when he remembers me..."

"Running away I see... Your situation is a lot more complcated than mine but it is similar in some ways. Follow your heart and you'll find the answer. Lei has had a pretty sheltered life then?"

"I suppose. I miss them... I"

"Who are you talking to and what are you talking about, Ying-Hua?"

"Lei!"

"How are you feeling squirt?"

"Brother... I thought you're not coming back until next week."

"I had to. You fainted and the school called me. Are you okay now?"

"Yea. I'm oka... I think I'm going to be sick... Oh... I have no energy... I'm getting dizzy too."

"Don't worry I'm here, I'm going to take you home now. You are not leaving your bed until you feel better. I don't want you fainting again. Ying-Hua it was nice meeting you, Help me take care of him when he is at school okay?"

"I will."

Ah-Long picked up his little brother and left the room. Sancai sighed and went back to class. That night she sat on her bed pondering what Lei's brother and Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo said to her. She sat on her bed thinking about Lei's illness in this reality. A virus that is passed down from genrations to generations... If she gets too close to Lei she'd regret it later... She remembers Lei from her reality smiling at her telling her to be strong and telling her to not make him worry... She wished to see that Lei and hear his soothing words telling her that everything would be okay. Ah-Si is a puzzle that has different ways to put together... For some reason she is getting extremely worried and anxious to go back and see her best friend. She missed his quietness and silliness as to fly a kite on a raining day or light fireworks in early morning and his gentle loving gaze. Tears rolls down her cheek as she remembers everything they had done together. Occationally she'd remember Dou-Min-Si and how some of the things he had done to her and her blood would boil as anger overtakes her again.

Lei told his brother of the strange feeling that he had when he is around Ying-Hua/Sancai and Ah-Long explained about the different reality to him once again. He told his baby that Sancai is a friend in another reality that is why he feels comfortable around her. Lei just blinked confused but he said nothing. Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo came around to see him. Ah-Long looked at Xi-Men and asked him why he didn't reply his call suprising Xi-Men. Xi-Men's phone is out of battery so it is at home charging. Xi-Men expained that Lei was struggling for breath in the car and he was sleeping very peacefully so he didn't want to wake him up since he only just fell asleep for about half an hour when he dropped him off. Suddenly Lei started to moan and after a few minuets he threw up... Everyone's eyes widened when they saw red gooy liquid in the bag that he threw up in. Shock and fear ran through them.

End Chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter... I hope I did it right and it covered a little more about this reality's people. There will be more about what sancai was brought to this reality for in the next Sancai's Chapter. There is a huge hint for all of you as of my plans if you did not catch it you might in Chapter Four even though it is not about Sancai. I don't want to reveal too much so I should go. Btw Lei's brother's name I just came up with what I thought would sound okay and I decided it should be Long meaning Dragon. Dunno if it is the right way to spell in English. Please leave a review. I'll be back with more later.


	5. Chapter 4

HI Thank For Reviewing I had This Chapter Finished and I sorta Forgot That I Hadn't updated. lol I thought I did lol. Sorry for being late.

Chapter Four:

We are very worried, Lei is still in the hospital and he has slipped into a coma not long after his father told us that he could die. He did not tell us, he said his heir is dying which was enough of a hint to tell us that Lei did not have much time left. Lei did not want to die... we don't want him to either. We need to find Sancai... I have the feeling that if we find her Lei's condition would become better. Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo has the same instinct so we are going to try and find her for him.

Fear of friends and family:

It has been days since Lei's father called and everyone was getting scared. They did not understand what the maid meant by visiting the Cemetry... Lei however had other things on his mind. If he dies... what will become of Sancai when she finds out... Lei couldn't hold on any longer and since he was so tired and dizzy he fainted again.

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were getting very worried since it has been about 3 days since Lei has fainted. They had stayed by him but no matter what they did Lei had no reaction whatsoever. One day the boys decided that it was no use that if Sancai is not around there might be no hope for Lei. In this time they called Lei's family doctor to comfirm some facts about what happened but all they found out was that Lei was a very healthy lad who hardly fell ill. He knew how to take care of himself and every check up he had was either right on time or even early. They know it was a habit that his father had made him practice since he was a mere boy. That is why it did not make much sense as of why he had fallen so very ill this time.

Suddenly Lei started to toss and turn in his sleep as his breathing became uneven. Lei's air mask has been accidantly detached. Xi-Men placed it back into place but the boy did not stop thrashing about. The three boys were suprised and thought that Lei had awoken. They were wrong. Then they caught his expression... The expression of pain and agony... At that moment the doctor ordered them to hold him still and inserted something into his body through a syringe and instantly the boy stopped all movement. Seeing Lei like this formed tears in the three boys' eyes. They did not know what to do.

about a week later Lei woke up to find that his father left a text message to his Cell Phone explaining a few things. "Lei there's something we must tell you. I was hoping that we won't need to because it'd freighten you. It seems like the illness you have is one that our family fears. I don't know how but we have an incurable virus within our system. It's a genetic illness, the immune system and how well a person takes care of themselves determines when or if it'd surface. It is a very serious condition and the illness kills the person within a few months. There are some lucky people who survives although not many. We must have overlooked your health. If you are able to survive, you'll be sick for a very long time or even for the rest of your life. Hopefully you recover. We don't want to say good bye to you this soon too. And Whatever you do, never take in any more medicine! We will go see you the first chance we get. Best wishes. Your Mother and Father."

The boys were all very suprised to read the message. "So this is a Genetic illness?" Ah-Si exclaimed shocked.

Lei stared at the message speechless for a moment "We don't want to say good bye to you this soon _**too**_...? Did they lose someone to this illness before...?" He wondered a loud although his voice was barely above a whisper.

"They were visiting the Cemetry..." Xi-Men pointed out.

"I didn't know anything about a genetic illness, they should have told me. I would have taken better care of myself to prevent from getting sick if I knew." Lei sighed.

"So, this was what your dad was refering to when he said -My Only Heir Is Dying- Right?" Ah-Si asked.

"I suppose... I'm so tired... It feels like my energy is being sucked dry even though I just woke up. How long was I asleep?" Lei wondered.

"You passed out. We were so worried. You were out for almost the full week." Xi-Men answered.

"This can't be happening. I don't believe them... They knew and they left you here on your own for what ten years? That is totally unbelievable... How can they?" Mei-Zuo exclaimed in a low but angry shocked voice.

"I'm guessing that either they didn't want Lei to be afraid or they just did not want to relive a past experiance while they share it with Lei... Maybe they were waiting for the right time?" Xi-Men wondered.

"Then how could they leave Lei alone for so many years?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"My parents wanted to take me with them. I refused, so they let me stay here with you." Lei reminded his friends as of what happened. "My doctor might know about this though... I should ask." Lei said.

"Do you have the energy to move? Let us handle it okay?" Ah-Si said.

"You're right I can't even lift my finger. You know his number?" Lei asked

"It is on your Cell Phone. I just click from your phone." Ah-Si told him

Xi-Men made the call. "Hello, Is this Hua-Ze-Lei's Family Doctor? I'm one of his friends calling for some of his health information because he is currently in another hospital and moving him could be critical for his condition... Ah yes. He was in the area when he fell sick. We just got a comfirmation about what illness it could be. In the message his parents left told us that it was a Genetic Virus. Do you know anything of it? What? Who's Ah-Long? Uh... Yes... Those are what he's going through. What? You mean you want us to tell the doctors to Discharge him? Isn't it neccessary for him to undergo treatment? There is nothing anyone can do for him and staying here would only make him worse!? I see. But right now he is so weak, He can't get up or even he can't lift his finger... No he's not asleep. Oh. Lei, He wants to talk to you."

"Hello Doctor... No actually I don't really remember. I was on the beach one day and the next thing I knew I am feeling terrible and I'm already here in this hospital. Oh Really? My parents never told me. Why? What happened? So he died after about two years after infection? No? Then how long? I want to know how long I can live. In my condition if I stay here I won't last over a month... You must be joking! Please Don't make me laugh, it hurts when I laugh. Really? Then I want to get out of here. I want to go home. How am I supposed to stay alive if Medicine only have the opposite effect? I see. I'll be careful then. Thank you. See you in my next check up if I'm still here. I think you should explain the situation to the doctor who is working on me. Yea. Bye." Lei said as he handed the phone over to the other doctor.

About five minuets later the Doctor agreed to Discharge Lei and detached all the injections. Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo helped Lei stand up leading him out of the hospital. As soon as he stepped out into the sunlight Lei's color returned a little. Suddenly Lei let out a yelp and doubled over unable to walk as pain rushed over him. They quickly set him down in a wheelchair and started to wheel him towards the car. Even though he was in great pain, Lei still enjoyed the cool breeze of the wind as they slowly wheeled him while the boys chatted. The atmosphere is pretty gloomy.

"Should we bring him home or not yet?" Ah-Si asked as they got closer to their car.

"Doctor said he needs fresh air... We should bring him to a place where there are big fields of grass and trees for that... maybe a park?" Xi-Men suggested.

"I agree... we need to relax some too. Mei-Zuo, don't look so gloomy, At least he is enjoying himself. look at him." Ah-Si exclaimed.

"Poor thing... I still can't believe he is going to be like this until he leaves... I mean just last year we were all healthy and rooting for Sancai to not give up her feelings for Ah-Si so easily... Or you and Lei were fighting over her... I miss those days where we could do anything... How could things have changed so dramatically? Now Sancai is no where to be found and Lei is in some scary condition..." Mei-Zuo stated in melocoly.

"Sancai... Wo Hou Xiang Ni... (I miss you so much) Ni Dou Di Zai Na Li?(Where are you anyway?) Wo Zeng de hen Xiang Jien Ni. (I really want to see you.) I want to look for her..." Lei said sadly. He knows he cannot do that anymore, not on his own anyway.

"Mei-Zuo!" Xi-Men scolded.

"What?" Mei-Zuo asked confused.

"You shouldn't have said that." Ah-Si exclaimed. There seems to be tears in Lei's eyes.

"Lei, we have some time, where do you want to go?" Xi-Men asked changing the subject trying to get Lei out of his depressed state.

"I want to find Sancai... Let's go to Ying-De University." Lei told them.

The group arrived at the school not knowing what to do or where Lei wanted to go. The ill lad tried to stand up but the pain he was enduring shot higher as he stood up making him double over once again and dropped back into his weelchair. A few minuets later Lei asked them to help him stand up. He needed to go up to the rooftop but in his current state he could not do it alone. Ah-Si remembered that he saw the two of them on the rooftop one time before he graduated school.

Ah-Si told the boys that maybe Lei wanted to go to the rooftop. At first the boys were confused as of why Ah-Si would say that until Ah-Si told them that he remembered that Lei and Sancai used to meet up there. The boys resumed walking as Xi-Men pushed Lei's wheelchair. After a few minuets they arrived at the staircase that would take them to the rooftop. The boys helped Lei stand up and Xi-Men folded up the wheelchair. Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo helped Lei stay upright although it was not easy as Lei was still in a great amount of pain and had almost no strength at all.

The boys were tempted to just carry Lei but before they could Lei started to moan suddenly as tears were shown in his eyes. He stopped himself from crying but then he winced and started puking. Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were all shocked and stepped out of the way of the bile. A moment later the group looked at their ill friend to see him breathing hard, leaning against the wall like he had completely no energy left however his expression showed that he was okay. Lei had not eaten solid food for a long time so most of what he threw up were just liquid but to the boys' suprise there were something else... unidentified strange liquid... It means he just threw up the medicine and other substances that the docs have been injecting into his body...

End Chapter

Yea I am ending Chapter Four here. I know it seems shorter than the other chapters. To tell you the truth I did not plan on the way each chapter would end or something. I just type as it come and let it end as I felt that it is the dead end of a chapter for somewhat suspense and releasing the needed to be explained info slowly. I was suprised that I had 2 chapters that ended in a similar way in a different sense though. (This would be explained later! Although if you caught on you might already know what I mean.) Stay tuned for Sancai's Chapter. I'll try to make it worthwhile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I don't know what to do. Lei's elder brother Ah-Long told me that I had to make an important decision before I can return to my rightful reality. I still don't know what this decision is and I am getting really worried for Lei of this reality. I get reminded that I need his support. I really need a talk with Lei of my reality although I don't want to bother him with my problems anymore. "Seriously He is Not My Garbage Can." (AN: !! LOLZ Remember this?) But I miss him so much. I want to see him standing in front of me telling me to stay strong. I met Dou-Min-Si but there was nothing between us... He was really nice and it seems he is only interested in helping others which is really different from what I'm used to. I don't even have the slightest bit of feeling towards him in this reality. I really want to go home soon so I can see my "real" friends.

Surprising Information:

Sancai sighed as she wrapped up another cake for the costomer; she was thinking about her world and Lei of this reality's illness. She was snapped out of her train of thoughts when Xiao-Yo told her that she'd be leaving early that day as the costomer left. Sancai was shocked to hear that her "new" friend had a decent steady boyfriend and that they had planned for a date early on but since no one could take over at the Bakery the date had to be later in the day until now that Sancai is here to help so she could spend a few more hours with him therefore she is grateful... Sancai then remembered Xiao-Yo and her first boyfriend of her Reality and started to tell the young lady to be careful of playboys...

"What? Why?"

"There are so many bastards out there who wouldn't think twice about hurting a sweet girl's feeling..." Sancia exclaimed.

"You are talking like as if you've known me for years." Xiao-Yo replied.

"I do... In my reality we were best friends since Grade School. I don't know what you are like here but I care and I do not want to see what happened to you in my Reality." Sancai Explained

"What happened?" Xiao-Yo asked

"You were used by some bastard named Xong-Ze and then you fell in love with Xi-Men who was a playboy. You moved to Canada because Dou-Min-Feng attacked your family and your family did not want to be in the crossfire." Sancai explained.

"Xong-Ze? (lol) Are you talking about the nerd boy of my school? He has no friends but he doesn't care. It is impossible he'd use anyone." Xiao-Yo exclaimed.

"Ironic. In my Reality he called you the nerd Always Hanging around the Liburary... What's your Boyfriend like?" Sancai wondered surprised.

"He's really nice... Actually you know him. You were just talking about him." Xiao-Yo told her friend.

"Xi-Men? No!! Not again!" Sancai shouted.

"Chill out will you? As you might have guessed, I'm not your meek little friend that you need to protect! That's the Xiao-Yo in Your Reality who as you said lives in Canada! I am different! Everyone is different by the discrption you gave me!" Xiao-Yo Pointed out.

"Then what is Xi-Men really like here in this Reality? I only met him twice so I won't know." Sancai asked.

"It's almost time for him to pick me up. Why don't you come with us?" Xiao-Yo offered.

"What? I can't disturb your date! No way am I going to do that!" Sancai was shocked.

"uhh... It's not really a date anyway. He said something about Window shopping and then we're going to see their ill baby... then we'll all grab something to eat. I'm sure they won't mind if a new friend comes along. I haven't seen Lei in a couple of months I wonder how he's doing..." Xiao-Yo sighed.

"Lei... Last Month He fainted at school... He hasn't returned since..." Sancai told her.

"That's because he was admitted into the Hospital three weeks ago. Xi-Men said his condition became worse. They are afraid that this will be the end for him..." Xiao-Yo said gloomily

"The end of him? What do you mean?" Sancai Panicked

"It means he could really just die, He survived long since the docs said there is no hope. They had estimated that he'd die by his 15th birthday. It's been over 5 years since." Xiao-Yo explained

"So he's going to die...? This isn't right." Sancai sighed sadly.

"Come On! Cheer up! That boy has been suffering through illness for so long, if he can find peace isn't it best for him?" Xiao-Yo exclaimed trying to cheer up her friend.

I guess so but... I just feel so sad... Isn't there something someone could have done?" Sancai wondered.

"Don't be. He won't want you to be and neither does the others. They just want to enjoy being with him for however long he has left. And no there is nothing anyone could have done. You'll understand once you've seen his condition truely." Xiao-Yo explained.

"I see... That's what Xi-Men meant... isn't it? He told me to not get close to him for my own good..." Sancai asked.

"Yes. F3 are regretting they let him get so bad even though they couldn't have done anything. In a way they are his caretakers. They are already blaming themselves for letting me get close. They dislike the feeling of hopelessness knowing that they are going to lose him sooner or later so they will try to keep anyone else from falling into this same trap they did years ago." Xiao-Yo said.

"How long have you been dating Xi-Men? How do you know so much?" Sancai asked.

"Ehh... I think it has been over 10 years since we've met each other... but if you're talking about going out just the 2 of us... 3 years. Back when I was still a meek child when I was around 9 years old F4 saved me... When I was walking home a group of bullies From their school cornered me. coincedantly F4 were passing by and saw them. On Lei's commend the other three threatened them and chased them away. Lei wanted them to keep a close watch of me before we parted ways that day. After that day I decided that I need to toughen up. Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo constantly asked me to join them to Lei's request and soon we became friends. You do want to see Lei don't you?" Xiao-Yo explained.

"Yea..." Sancai Sighed

About 2 hours later Xi-Men arrived at the Bakery and Xiao-Yo told him about wanting her new friend to join them. Xi-Men shook his head knowing well that she would want to know about Lei... Sancai quickly explained that it was Xiao-Yo's idea and that she had explained alot to her about them. Finally he agreed relucently making sure it was really what his girlfriend wanted. He'd do anything for her. Sancai could not get what Xiao-Yo said about Lei out of her head although she tried to enjoy herself. Since Sancai was with them they did not hold hands or any form of contact making it look like they were just normal friends. An hour went by and while the girls are gushing over pretty clothes and Jewerly Xi-Men bought them what they said was pretty. Sancai stared at a set of fireworks as they passes by a fun store, thinking of Lei's sillyness... A stray tear rolled off her cheek as she remembered her time with him before he left for Paris. Xiao-Yo noticed this and asked Xi-Men to take them in to the store. Sancai however continued to stare at the fireworks mumbling stuff Lei said to her that night. "When the sun is about to rise, angels will pray to god; if you light up fireworks at this time, the wish you make would be extremely likely to come true." They stayed in the store for some time until Xi-Men said that it was nearly time to go see Lei.

Sancai held the pack of fireworks they bought following them back to the car. The drive to the Hospital was short but instead of it's usual silence Xi-Men stroke conversation with Sancai telling her what to expect in the hospital. All Sancai could do however is nod and sigh. The small group arrives at the hospital and Sancai became tense as soon as she stepped out of the car. Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo were already waiting for them outside. Xiao-Yo introduced Sancai as her new friend and Ah-Si told her that they had already met at school that morning where Lei fainted and they met when he took Lei to school. Sancai gave a proper greeting slowly and quietly surprising Ah-Si because his instint told him that this girl is being too polite or maybe that was the wrong term. He has the feeling that she should have a toughness feel but she isn't giving off that feel therefore he felt worried subcounciously. Taking a moment to register that this is the feeling that they discribed about; the feeling of "I should know her from somewhere but I only met her once before." deja vu. The group headed into the hospital and entered a room that looked really comfortable.

"Hi! You're here! It's late, visiting hours is almost over, I thought you won't come today." Lei exclaimed happily as soon as he saw his friends walk through the door.

"You seem to be doing a little better today." Ah-Si stated.

"Oh, It was horrible, but I'm okay now. I had some soup dad specially ordered from England. It was my favorite kind. I hadn't had that since last year... But the thing is it tasted different, more like dad's cooking so I am guessing he made it himself. I am so happy after that... Ahh!! Ying-Hua! You came to see me! I'm so glad to see you again! I'm so sorry to have made you worried last month, I thought that was going to be the last time I see you. Please come more often. By the way, Guys, I have finished everything you brought me the other day last night. You have to bring me some more!" Lei exclaimed and Sancai blinked surprised at the same time confused as to what she just heard... Lei was demanding in a tone that was almost rude and ungrateful but at the same time he sounded softspoken. He said a lot of words... He didn't even greet Xiao-Yo...

"Horrible... I hope your not feeling it now because we are going to eat. We reserved your favorite Korean restrunt. You do want to come right?" Mei-Zuo asked and stated the last sentence in a babish manner as if talking to a small child.

"Yes. Preorder our meal too, I don't want to wait when I get hungry enough!" Lei demanded meanancely

"We will, but I need to know what you want to eat." Ah-Si said jokingly.

"We've been there enough times for you to know what I prefer. I can't remember the names of those but you guys should know." Lei whined.

"Is he always like this?" Sancai whispered to Xiao-Yo.

"Well, When he is eager and unable to get what he needs by himself like when he is in the hospital he relies on his friends who are only way too willing to oblige to his requests so when they are nearby he'll become more demanding." Xiao-Yo explained.

"Lei since you are gonna be here for a while, we can take you out for only 1 hour so why don't we plan on other than going to get food where else would you like to go?" Xi-Men asked

"I want to get some things to keep me occupied. You can't come see me all the time, you've got work." Lei answered.

"Lei... Can I ask you something?" Sancai asked awkwardly

"What is it Ying-Hua?" Lei smiled as she paied him attention... He seemed to care much for her.

"Is what Xiao-Yo said true? You were estimated to die over 5 years ago...?" She just blurted it out but what she really meant to ask was if he'd be discharged or something positive like that.

"Yes. This is a virus. Even though I don't know how I got it, I had it since I was a baby. All my friends knows that the doctors does not expect me to live long. I have surprised them by surviving for so long. I bet Xi-Men tried to stop you from becoming my friend. We do not wish any one else to be upset or grief because I think you all deserve better than to worry and be sad for me. I want everyone to be happy. I... Ahh... ow... gimme somnyhaqui..." Lei finished his answer and tried to explain but pain surged through his abdomin.

"What did you just say??" Sancai became confused as he said the last 2 lines were unclear for her.

"He wants something hot... It's his stomach again. Don't worry Ying-Hua, just watch them." Xiao-Yo told her.

"Are you okay? here drink." Xi-Men handed him water.

"Thanks, get me on WheelChair... It hurt lots. Can't walk." Lei stated simply

"Doctor, We are taking our baby to eat and get some fresh air, Is it okay?" Ah-Si wondered

"Can he take in solid foods now?" Xi-Men asked

"Do try to give him less solid food for it may be too much for him to take. Go take him for some fresh air. Do remember that he needs lots of nutritions so give him something nutritious and don't go anywhere that has much pollution, That may hurt him." The Doctor said.

"Come on, You needn't remind us every week, We'd remember by now." Mei-Zuo Complained.

"You know well that it is just part of his job." Xiao-Yo said.

"Yea... but It get's a bit annoying being reminded constantly like that." Mei-Zuo said.

"Lei, are you feeling a little better? Wanna get up now or we should wait a few more minuets?" Ah-Si asked in the same babish manner as Mei-Zuo earlier.

"Call and preorder now. I Wanna go Shopping! I need things to do." Lei said reaching up with one arm still wrapped tightly around his belly and his body slightly curled.

Ah-Si made the phone call ordering Lei's favorite Korean food as Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo helped Lei onto the Wheelchair. After a few minuets the group were in a book store. Sancai watched as Lei demanded them to get him one book after another while the boys scrambled to comply. After finishing buying books Lei had them go to a DVD shop and the same hectic event occured. They also went to Video Game shops, Music shops and various entertainment places. Soon Lei complained about being hungry so they went to get food. Sancai was surprised again as their food came as soon as they arrived at the Restrunt. She watched as the three of them scrambled fulfilling each request earlier but this was pretty much ridiculus. The boys kept grabing food and piling it onto Lei's plate. They even go to the extent of feeding him since he was in Pain and had no energy they were telling him to open his mouth, feeding him with mixed up tidbits of meat and vegetables inside a bowl of soup they mixed themselves. She sat there not touching her food staring into space quietly thinking of the event that occured. She understood more about this boy now... but it bugged her about how spoiled he seemed and at the same time well mannered and how different he is from her Reality. She really missed the people from her Reality.

That night Sancai sat on her bed unable to fall asleep as Midnight turned to Dawn and before she knows it The sun was starting to rise... She has been thinking about what Xiao-Yo told her and what she saw about Lei of this Reality so far. She knows that Lei is dying, there was no denying it, for when they returned to the hospital, the doctor said that his time is fast approaching which brought tears to F3's eyes. Suddenly Sancai realized that it was nearly morning as she recalled what Lei of her Reality told her about making a wish before the sun rises... She quickly scrambled out of bed and rushed outside to the highest place she could think of and lit up the Fireworks She got that afternoon and made a wish. "Angels please grant my wish, I really miss my friends of my reality, I want to know how are they in my reality. Please let me see how they are doing!" Sancai starts to cry as nothing happens she then starts to wonder around the streets aimlessly.

It was 7:15 in the morning and even though Dou-Min-Si had a day of break from work he was used to getting up early. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to find a way to kill time before visiting hour starts so he can go visit Lei. Ah-Si drove out to meet his friends who worked at the Breakfast store to grab a bite there and just chill while giving them the heads up of their baby's condition. On his way home he passed by a tear-streaked faced girl who looked familar. His heart started to pound and he became worried. He quickly parked and went over to her. He sighed... She was clearly upset about Lei he concluded so he asked her to come with him to his house so they can have a chat. Ah-Si had his Maids make some Omlets, Baken, sausages, Pancakes and all sorts of Breakfast meals and then he sat down by Sancai asking her to drink some tea and if she had Breakfast which he only got the shaking head answer of a no. When the food arrived Ah-Si made sure she ate as much as she could as he started a conversation with her to cheer her up.

"Ying-Hua, Please listen to me. I know it is hard for you to know that there is nothing we could do for him but at least cheer up! Lei would be upset if he knew you are crying for him. You don't want him to die unhappy do you? I know what you're thinking of for I was thinking of those same lines when we were teens as we became mature enough to understand loss and what his illness meant." He said

"How... How can you take it so well... You've known him all your life and yet you don't seem the least bit upset. I am almost a stranger to him over here... Well I know him but at the same time I don't... I feel like I owe him but there is nothing I could do to repay him... He was always there for me..." Sancai mumbled

"What are you talking about?" Ah-Si wondered confused

"Lei... I really miss you... although I see you here... I don't see you... I want to go home..." Sancai seems to be in a trance.

"Umm... Ying-Hua?"

"Even if Dou-Min-Si doesn't remember us, Even if Xiao-Yo is in Canda... At least I have you to comfort me whenever things gets rough... You've always been there for me... When I was tagged and the whole school was against me, When I was upset when he did those ridiculus things to me and Chin-Huh leading to that fight... When we were on the ship where we shared Sashimi... When he tried to force us to leave school... When he lost his memories and when my parents got into trouble... You were always there to help me out... I really want to see you... My wish has not been Granted... I am still here in this Reality where everyone is almost only strangers... Lighting Fireworks when the sun rises to attract Angel's attention must have failed... Why don't they grant my wish? I just want to see how you're doing..." Sancai ranted as she did not hear Ah-Si.

"Ying Hua! Snap out of it! Please! Don't you make me worried like that Stupid Woman!" Ah-Si exclaimed instintively.

"Dou-Min-Si... You remember me... Am I finally home... Awake from the nightmare...?" Sancai said happily.

"What are you rambling about? I'm sorry about that... I don't even know why I got so... so strange. It's just what you said made me feel something I never did before... Are you back to your senses now? Can I ask you some questions?" Ah-Si asked politely.

"What? What Senses? Are you nuts? I'm not Crazy!" Sancai exclaimed angrily.

"Just now, You were saying things that you want to go home and to another Reality. What is that about? Ah-Long-Guh has told us something of another Reality, I thought it was a fairy tale. I'm curious what did you mean by I lose my memory?" Ah-Si asked.

"I... Well I don't know how to explain it. I just want to go home to where I belong. My friends... My Boyfriend... My Parents... Oh no! They must have gotten into more trouble... I've been gone for so long! Hopefully they are all okay... What am I supposed to do here anyway... I am just so confused." Sancai sighed

"Ying-Hua, Are you feeling better?" Ah-Si asked.

"What do you mean?" She did not follow.

"You were very upset. Are you well to go to school now? It is 9:25 now." He informed her.

"OH NO! I'm Late! They're gonna kill me! I'm gonna get kicked out! Get out of my way!" She shouted.

"uhh... I can drive you? And I already told them that you're with me so don't worry?" He Questioned

"Ahh! DOU MIN SI! Thank You! You're the Greatest! What are you waiting for let's go!!" She Exclaimed running out to the door

"... What is with her?" He wondered completely taken aback.

Ah-Si took Sancai to school and personally took her into the class explaining the situation. Ah-Si went to see Lei after that was over. Lei woke up at 8:10 and had a really strange anxious feeling like something happened that he could not explain. He became worried. He should be sleeping since he was in pain for majority of the night before but no matter how hard he tried to he just cannot fall back asleep again. At 10 O-clock Ah-Si entered the room apolizing for coming later than what he had promised.

Saturday at 2pm Xi-Men showed up at the Bakery and Xiao-Yo went with him on a date as Sancai stayed behind to help out. The two of them walked around in a mall shopping for new clothe, and other things like Teddies or antiques. Xi-Men then took Xiao-Yo to a amusment park and they took some rides together. Xiao-Yo has a pensive look and Xi-Men became worried.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked

"Ying-Hua." She answered

"What's wrong? Did something come up?"

"No, It's just ever since last week after we took her to see Lei, she became so different..." She said

"Maybe she is in Denial. I mean she just became his friend and then he doesn't return to school and she gets the news that he is dying... That is pretty harsh." He tried to soothe her.

"Yea but it just feels strange. I mean... Whenever I'm with Ying-Hua... There is this feeling like I should penetrate her thoughts to comfort each other and she should be able to do the same to me but we don't. I don't understand it even though she is from a different Reality but I should be able to underdstand my own feeling but I don't." She told him.

"I know what you mean. I get the feeling I should know what to say to her and I want to comfort her but I don't know how to approach the topic. Wait, You say she is from a different Reality? Did you notice how Lei acts around her?" He asked

"Yes She is from a different Reality where things are quite different from here... She said I moved to Canda because my family does not wish to be in the Crossfire. She said I was used by a Playboy... Maybe she is Lei's Girlfriend in that Reality... No... then why would Ah-Si's mother try to attack her? No... unless they are in a Trangle relationship?" Xiao-Yo wondered.

"That may just be it! Ah-Long-Guh did say something about in different Reality the person has to learn something and make a decision... If it's a love Triangle... She is to find out who she truly love... That's probably why Lei is content whenever she is around... That is also why she cares so much about him and how she knows us and we don't know her." Xi-Men exclaimed.

Sancai was hardly paying much attention to what she was doing for the past week however she managed to pull through. All her mind could think of was how was she going to get home and how she misses her friends at home. She decided to go see Lei. Sancai entered the room to find Lei not in bed. Where could he be? Sancai Franticly looked around the room until she noticed that the door to the porch belcony was open. She cautiously stepped out to see him staring at the stars and there seem to be tears in his eyes and he had a really confused look on his face.

"Lei, Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she approached him.

"Ying-Hua? Is that you? Did you come by yourself? Xi-Men has a date today, Ah-Si is in a late night meeting and Mei-Zuo has to babysit his sisters so they couldn't make it today." He told her sadly

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay... I missed you." She sighed

"Sorry I couldn't go to school... In fact I can't leave here. I feel it approaching. My last days are a short numbers away. My body is getting heaver and every day I feel sleepier and more Pain creep through me evntually I won't have the energy to even open my eyes. I don't know why however whenever you are around I feel better. Thanks for visiting as I am very happy to see you. I was a little sad before you came... I think I actually fell in love with you even though we didn't know each other for long, I feel like you are the love that I have always been praying for. You know, I felt sad because I was thinking about how I have accepted that I will go to Heaven early to watch over people and become an angel like some spirits does or just be lost and free to fly or something. But now I don't really want to go so soon, I want to stay here with you and spend more time with you. I am going to miss you when I leave this world. Please don't be sad though. There are a lot of wonderfulness out there. You must embrace it." He said with a small sad smile.

"Oh... I.... Why? What can I do to help?" She wondered.

"Nothing. Just don't be like this. Please don't. I like to see you smile. Ying-Hua, can you hold me for some time?" Lei asked.

"Of Course... Let's get you back in bed, You're shivering." Sancai didn't know why she was smiling although she felt really sad and she wanted to cry.

"It's just one of the conditions, no big deal. But I am getting tired. Thanks." He said.

"Tell me how can I help you?" She asked

"There really isn't anything anyone can do. But I would like it if you stayed with me and just hold me... That would be enough. Take care of me the way you would with any ill person if that's what you mean." He told her.

"Excuse me miss but Visiting hour is over. You must leave."

"No! Please, I want her to stay with me a bit longer... Ying-Hua, Please stay with me a bit more..." Lei exclaimed tears were in his eyes when she was going to listen to the Nurse.

Relucently the Nurse gave a nod for her to stay and Lei's tears disappeared as a smile graced his face and he closed his eyes to take his much needed rest. Sancai sat on the chair next to Lei's bed watching the lad stroking his hair as he slept. She was thinking of how peaceful he looked. Lei's body tensed and he started to toss and turn. Sancai did not know what to do. She touched his Forehead and felt that he had a high fever and he was moaning he must be in pain she thought. Sancai pressed a wet towel against his forehead but he kept on shifting his body and protesting until he faced the other side of the bed as he choked and spat out blood. Sancai was shocked. Lei woke up gasping for air holding his stomach wincing... It was hurting again. Sancai scrambled around the room and gave him something hot and he gave her a apperiated smile through gritted teeth. Sancai wiped away the blood from around his mouth then she lifted his upper body so that she could hold him. She held him stroking his back and watched as his breathing became even as he finally fell asleep again although one could tell that he was still in pain. Tears were rolling down her face as she held him.

Ah-Long came in surprised to see Sancai but said nothing. He smiled as he saw how contented his baby brother looked despite the fact that he is hurting. Ah-Long smiled at Sancai and sat down on one of the other chairs in the room. He noticed the blood and started to clean up while shooting Sancai a questioning look. Sancai whispered that Lei did not want her to leave and begged the doctor to let her stay so she is here now. In truth Sancai also did not want to leave. She is enjoying holding Lei like this although it is saddening. She sighed knowing well that his condition wasn't good. Throwing up blood means death is near. She tries to keep it together but she cannot stop her tears. Ah-Long shook his head telling her that it would be okay. She would see him again when she returns to her rightful Reality.

AN:

yea Yea yea... Sad and melocoly. I want to cry for it myself. I am sure you all know where this is going. I liked this chapter even though it is almost a tear jerker. sorry. I hope you guys liked it. I think this is pretty long too. It was one of those fillers I guess. I tried to make it funny at some point too so it shouldn't be all that sad so don't cry. Lol save your tears for later for being touched rather for sadness. Okay enough hints. It's Lei's turn to tell his story so I'm gonna go work with him now. Don't forget to Drop a Review and Thanks all Reviewers! Have a good day/noon/evening Bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a while since I was discharged and I am feeling a little better from before although it still feels just about unbearable when the pain strikes. Doing everything is not as tiring as before but I still get tired easily. I miss Sancai a lot more than I thought I would. She was really important to me I guess. I know I have always had feelings for her that is stronger than only normal friendship but since she loves my best friend I gave her up because I want her to be happy. I thought it would be okay if she is not with me but recently I feel that I cannot live without her. I need her. I have to find her or I may never see her ever again. I know that I will die soon and she would be really upset. I don't know if I am as important to her as much as she is to me. I just want to see her smiling face or how funny she gets when she is angry and when she scold us F4 for something we or Ah-Si did.

Truths Revealed:

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo sat on the bed where Lei lays quietly watching over the ill lad. They had just tucked him in for bed. Ever since the day he was discharged the three of them has been by him for as long as they could. That day Lei had threw up some Medication and the boys couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad sign but so far Lei's condition has not changed for the worst so they decided to let it slip. It has been almost a full week since that day. The boys would take Lei to the Rooftop or other places that he had shared memories with Sancai every day. They had not returned to work yet. As the clock ticked past Midnight the boys decided to slip out and head home. They took one last glance at Lei to make sure that he was sleeping comfortably before they said good night to each other and headed to their cars to drive home and call it a night for themselves.

Lei however has not fallen asleep since he was really tired he made no protest as they left him. Lei lays awake with his eyes closed waiting to drift off but that did not happen; memories of the past two years flooded his thoughts. Second by second, Minuet by Minuet... even hour by hour he tried to push all thoughts away and get some much needed rest. What came into his mind as dawn arrived was amusing he smiled. He stood up slow and carefully gasping for breath for dizziness swept through him and he nearly collapsed to the floor. It was a cold night but he did not care, what he was going to do at this moment is something he could not pass up the chance; he slipped onto the balcony. As the time came he lit up the Fireworks and watched as it flared about. 'Angels, I'm begging you, please grant this wish for me. I know I might not live for much longer but I really want to see her... Please let Sancai hear this plead and tell her that I need her... Sancai please come home, I really miss you. I need to see you.' Lei wished hard and he seems to hear a voice in his head that said that she'll be found.

It was a great day but it seems Melancholy within the huge household of the richest family. The young master of the house, Dou-Min-Si, left his breakfast on the table and left the house again. It has been almost 2 weeks since he has been leaving early and returning late and by the looks of his build the butler and servants all knows that the young man had not had much to eat in these past days. It was not because he did not have food or was locked up but it seemed like he just forgot about taking care of himself that something that was more important came up. They all know that he has not been really sleeping at night either but he does try It seems like there is something bothering him but he just won't share it with them. At this rate he is going to get rather ill. The butler thought long and hard and finally decided to seek help from their Young Mistress.

It has been about two months since Xi-Men told Xiao-Yo that Sancai has gone missing. At first Xiao-Yo thought it was a prank so she played along. She had asked him to call her and tell her if there was any news of Sancai but every time he called her it was an update about where they have looked and a question about ideas of where else Sancai could be. His last call sounded very frantic and desperate. Xiao-Yo is really starting to worry for her friend so she decided that she should probably go help find her.

Above the lands A group of angels surrounded a child like angel asking him questions while he try to fly around them to get to his destination. "He's my baby Brother." was the only answer they got and the child angel flew away. The group of angels sighed shaking their heads knowing that the little angel was heading to see the boy who just made a wish request to them. They usually don't grant wishes unless it was ordered and approved by higher authority. That boy attract their attention often for silly wishes however this time it seems to be more important.

The young angel boy landed on a porch yard balcony... 'This used to be my bedroom... I guess mom and dad decided to give him my room.' Sound of violin was clear even though he was floating out of the window. The boy peeked inside to see that room was decorated simply with only a King sized bed, Television set, Closet and a table for the lamp next to the bed however no one was in the bedroom. He flew around the house looking for someone. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed the music and was surprised because the music was coming from his play room from when he was a toddler. The room now looks like a music room with many sheets of music and some rusted Violin and various other almost never touched instruments.

Lei stood in the middle of his Music room recording one of his favorite songs for Sancai while enjoying playing. Suddenly he sensed the presence of someone within the room he tensed and stopped playing and also stopped the Recording looking around confused. His servants know better than to disturb him when he is playing the Violin so why did someone come in? Before he caught sight of the young boy however he felt tired and pain surged through his abdomen. Lei let himself drop to the ground however before he was able to call out a small hand with a heat pad was placed over his stomach and he felt somewhat re-energized.

"Thank-you... !!! Ahh! An Angel?!?? Whoa! Are you here to take me?"

"Lei. I know you don't know me if no one mentioned it to you. You were not even alive when I died of the same illness you are now suffering through."

"Who are you... I think I know... My doctor mentioned you recently, you are Ah-Long aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. Knowing mom and dad they probably didn't tell you anything. They must have been strict on you about almost everything. It's probably because of me so I'm sorry."

"They were just trying to protect me. I know so."

"Yea. Anyways I am here to help you. I don't want to leave our family without an Heir. I died and they had you. You are their only chance left. Mom had gone through Menopause and so she cannot have anymore babies and besides they are too old now, uh... I mean they should be Grandparents by now if I had not died."

"How old are you?"

"I did not count since I died my age doesn't matter much anymore because spirits doesn't age the way you do. I was almost 11 before I died."

"How long have you been sick?"

"I think I have been ill since I was born. I wasn't a healthy baby you see... I was told that this virus attacks constantly but if your immune system is strong and you take good care of yourself chances are probably under 10% that you'd get sick. If you don't however, the chances are around 60-80% that you'll get sick. After you get sick it depends on how strong your immune system is on weather you'll survive or not. That was the way my doctor explained it to me. He also said if the person takes good care of himself before getting sick and after the chances of survival is boosted provided that he still has strong immune system. If your immune system is weak like mine... you'd get sick very easily. Chances are only 5% that you won't get sick and then chances are that you won't survive past 15 years of life after getting sick."

"I see. In a few months time I was looking for an important friend of mine that I got so worried that I forgot to eat and I couldn't fall asleep because I was very worried for her. I think it has been about a month and I woke up in the hospital."

"Don't eat anymore medicine or even get injections. It'll only make you worse. It's going to be okay. You're strong and it looks like to me that your immune system is really strong so I believe you can pull through."

"Thanks, Ah-Long. I'm glad to have met you. Can you tell me what was it like?"

"Painful. Very painful. The virus' attack gets worse every time but I heard that if your immune system is strong it may make the virus weak and so the attacks won't be too bad each time but for me it was really really bad. I wanted to just die every time it attacked. It got worse with every attack too. Until one day I just can't handle it any longer. By the way is that girl you wished to let hear your plead your girlfriend?"

"What? No! She is Ah-Si's Girlfriend. I don't know if you know Ah-Si. He is Dou-Min-Si, Dou-Min-Zhaung's little brother."

"They were only toddlers when I died! You're talking about the two little girls Xiao-Zhaung and Xiao-Jing right?" (just a side note that Xiao means little/small could be applied to most names when your referring to the person as little. Some names are already said with that word.)

"Umm yes he is Ah-Zhaung, Da-Jie's little brother, Dou-Min-Si. I let her go because she also loves Ah-Si as he loves her. I think I love her though."

"Lei, I don't know what to tell you but, if you love her you should go for it since now you are sick and you don't know how much longer you will live. Oh no, I have to go now! I might have time to come see you again. Don't die and we'll see each other again okay? Talk to you the next time I come! bye."

"Thank you brother... I'll see you again. bye."

Mei-Zuo sat in his car angrily waiting for his date to show up. Yes he is not happy, it is not a date he wanted to go on. He has stopped playing around with girls since the day he received the phone call from Lei that had them found out that Lei was desperately ill. This date was planned by his mother with her ideal girl for him however he doesn't seem to like her. This is not the first time he's had to take her out. The last few times it were also hectic. Sancai and the others laughed at him because his mother wanted him to date someone. His expression looked as if something he really disliked came up and Sancai made a guess that was really accurate. At that time the group was visiting with Xi-Men who just had Surgery and so he wanted to stay with his friend to keep him company. They have dated on other occasions too... One time he had brought her to meet his friends the same day that Ah-Xing met Chin-Huh and recognized him. Lei told the boys that he believe that Mei-Zuo seem to have already fallen for her.

Ying-Xiao-Chou gracefully walked out of the house and entered the car. The two of them stayed quiet for some time as Mei-Zuo drove around aimlessly. She waited for him to break the awkward silence but the boy just continued to drive recklessly. On one occasion he nearly drove onto the sidewalk when making a turn and on another he dashed past a yellow light... Xiao-Chou was getting fed up, she Thought he had come to term with her so why was he so strange last time he had jumped into the ocean to save her Cello so why is he being so distant and strange? Finally she got fed up and started a protest.

"What's wrong with you? It feels like you're not yourself."

"It is not of your business."

"If you don't want to date me just tell me! Why can't you tell me when something is wrong? It really feels like this is getting no where. Whoa! look out!"

"Sorry..."

"Something is wrong isn't it? You usually pay close attention when you are driving. Is everyone okay?"

"No."

"Who is injured?"

"Umm no, not injured... ill."

"Is he or she in really bad condition?"

"As far as we know it's a type of virus that will stay with him until he dies."

"He'll be okay. They are all strong, whoever it is will pull through."

"You don't know what happened... I just feel so hopeless... helpless. Sancai is gone and if she doesn't return, Lei would not be at peace when his time comes..."

"Don't worry so much... Now go ahead and drop me off at the mall or something so you can go see him. I'll call you later so you don't forget to come get me."

Mei-Zuo drives away after dropping Xiao-Chou off at the mall and head over to Lei's house. Meanwhile Lei sat in his bed pondering about the little spirit he met a few days ago, a thought occurred to him. He remembered when he was a child before he turned 12 years old the servants always helped him with almost everything like as if taking care of an ill child. It was from picking him up from bed, carrying him everywhere and feeding him everything to bathing him and helping him change clothe... He had to protest every time but they still helped him. He thought of what the spirit said... all his life... and he was only 11 when he died. That was why. Lei called his servant into his bedroom for some questions.

"Young Master, is there anything you need?"

"I would like to know about my brother Ah-Long. I met his spirit the other day."

"I'm sorry but your father told us to never mention him within your presence."

"I know about him and I want to know more about him. I am feeling ill, and I heard that it is the same illness that killed him."

"There is a few photo albums... I'll go get it..."

"He's crying. Do tell me that he's not always crying please."

"He's not, he is a weak child physically and so he gets sick easily. The illness gives him a lot of pain and discomfort and so he cries a lot. In this photo he is only 4 years old, what can you expect?"

"Wow he sure gets hugged often. That's why you always help me with things I don't need help with, because he needs help. You forget I'm not him; is that true?"

"Yes. Here see this one is when he was 9 and he was sitting with Ah-Zhuang-Xiao-Jie and Jing-Xiao-Jie. who were barely toddlers back then." (Xiao-Jie means miss/mistress/lady etc)

"He looked fine, He said he died when he was nearly 11 did his condition grow so much worse in such a short period of time?"

"No, He had always been in a horrible condition, there is only a few days he would be feeling okay so he plays with these little sisters. What really happened was he accidentally had some medicine and that made him so much worse and about two weeks after that he died."

"Who gave him Medicine?"

"It was a new worker who did not know of his illness, she just started that day. When we found out it was already too late, he was burning up with fever and so she gave him some medicine for the fever."

"You better get rid of all the medicine in the household, I don't want to end up in that same situation."

"Right. We will, however knowing how careful you are, I doubt it'll ever happen."

Xiao-Yo decided to return to Taiwan to see Sancai since she missed her. She contacted Xi-Men because Sancai is not picking up her phone and her parents said that they haven't seen her for some time. She told him that she'd be arriving in Taiwan the next noon so that day Xi-Men went to the airport to meet her. The two of them sat at a coffee shop talking about Sancai. Xiao-Yo was shocked, Dou-Min-Si lost his memories and broke her best friend's heart, By the time he remembered, she had already disappeared and not a soul knows where she is. Lei was usually the one who finds her, however this time he didn't and was not doing well that was why Xi-Men got really anxious when he called Xiao-Yo the other day.

"Did you check with her Parents?"

"Yes. They said she went on a vacation. Lei said someone found her wallet on a train. He went looking for her around that area. He came back ill. We have to find her, if not for our-self worrying at least for Lei, who now has to live with illness for the rest of his life and we don't know how long he has."

"She must be hiding away somewhere, I don't know but she should be okay."

"We know that she is okay, we did not mind her being gone; as long as she recovers to her old self after she returns but this time it is not just her, it's Lei who needs her. How was Canada?"

"Not so great without my friends around but I am making new friends so all is well. I missed my friends from Taiwan. Now I need to go see if I can get back to work in the bakery and find a place to stay. Don't you offer, I can handle this myself." With that said she left.

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo sat on Lei's bed waiting for their friend to wake up. They had watched him fall asleep the night before and went to sleep on the ground nearby. Suddenly the door to Lei's bedroom opened and 2 people who looked a lot older than F4 walked into the room. The boys awkardly stared on not knowing what to say. Finally Xi-Men recovered and gave a proper greeting. The two nodded at him and gestured for them to move aside in which Xi-Men has already left but a shocked Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo stayed wide eyed staring agape. Mei-Zuo recovered next and rushed out of the way while bowing and saying a few greetings. Ah-Si was the last to recover he did not know what to say. If it was before his memory loss he'd have screamed at them for leaving Lei and not telling him or them about such an important matter but now all that matters is manners.

The man sat on the bed where Xi-Men was and reached for his son's forehead and sighed shaking his head... Lei had a mild fever. The woman sat on the other side of the bed gently lifting Lei's upper body and shifting so Lei's head could rest on her lap. She stroked his hair and face. The three boys looked on trying to find something to say to break the awkward silence that fell upon the room. Lei suddenly started talking and moaning incoherent phrases like "Let it out" "Burning Flames" "No Worries" "Noodle feast" "He'll remember" Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo could only decipher the last one as the time when Ah-Si lost his memories and he was telling Sancai to not worry. His mom and dad were completely lost and glanced to his friends for explanations however there was none so the boys just shook their head notifying that they didn't understand either.

Lei felt very comfortable as his mom stroked his hair and face. The ill lad lay there not comprehending that his parents have come but he enjoyed this sensation he has not had in many years. Lei suddenly felt extreme pain in his abdomen but the urge to scream out was diminished as he felt a huge hand gently rubbing his stomach in a circular way and the pain was eased slightly. He wondered who was helping him so greatly but his eyes were so heavy that he could not really open them. He kept on trying and finally he opened his eyes to be shocked by the presence of his parents. He tried to sit up but both his parents shook their head and held him down.

"You seem to be doing okay."

"We were so worried but seeing you now we feel that it isn't necessary to stay by and look after you every minuet like we had to with Ah-Long."

"Tell me... Please tell me about him."

"He was your brother. He died a year before you were even conceived. He was our only heir but we knew he'd die so we decided to focus on taking care of him until his time came."

"Why did you not let me find out about anything until now?"  
"When we left you here you were still too young. We did not want you to fear illness. We left you knowing you will take good care of yourself; and you did until now. We thought about taking you with us to make sure you'll be fine but you have friends taking you away from them won't help."

"So my brother had no hope of surviving at all? No chance at all?"

"He was born with the illness... No that's not exactly correct... He was born with a really weak immune system. The boy was very strong willed, When he was born there was that chance that he'd die right on the spot! He was born too early. That was what caused his immune system to be so weak."

"I was born on time right?"

"Actually you were about three weeks overdue."

"When did you return?"

"We arrived only an hour ago."

"How long can you stay?"

"hmm We were planning to stay for a few months to look after you. But right now you seem to be doing fine. How long would you like us to stay?"

"Dad! I do not have a say in this if the company needs you!"

"You're right about that but right now what is most important to me is my ill lad. I don't want him to leave us."

"Oh dad... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Focus on resting. It really helps. Don't worry so much. The company will be fine. Even the head of the company needs breaks sometimes. This is just one of them. Being worried would only make you worse."

Ah-Zhaung was sitting at home reading through a newspaper when she came across the news of The Hua-Ze Cooperation is on a standstill because the head of the company went home to look after his ill son surprised her. The news post said The company's son was apparently infected with some kind of an incurable virus within the last few months where he has gone missing for some time. The butler of their household that was in Taiwan had called her a few days ago insisting her to find a chance to come home for her younger brother because Ah-Si seems to be suffering depression. She began to wonder if this was the cause. She started making phone calls to confirm what was going on. Suddenly she remembered something from when she was very little, like when she was around 2 or 3 at most.

{ It was late afternoon, a small girl who can't be more than 3 years old was proudly showing her drawing to a much older boy. The boy was in bed but was sitting up reading a storybook. He looked at the little girl smiling he praised her saying the drawing's good. The small girl climbed onto the bed and laughed when she was caught by the older boy's playful hands tickling her. It did not last for long as the boy was tired out almost as soon as he started tickling her. He let her go and she hugged him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her that he needed something to drink. The little girl returned with a cup of warm water but when she returned to the bedroom the young boy was curled into a ball gasping for air. The little girl was surprised she screamed out for help. The uncle arrived and picked up the boy telling the little girl that it was time for her to go home so the little girl picked up her teddy and went to her chauffeur. }

Ah-Zhaung smiled at the memory but who was that older boy, she had no idea. She remember that it was the last time she saw him. She looked at her old photo albums to find that there were many times that she was with this older brother she was just 1 or 2 however after she turned 3 there were no more photos of that boy. There were photos that consists of her playing with Jing while the older boy lay on a portable bed watching them. She decided that it was time to check out what's going on.

AN:

Hi I'm trying to brighten the mood I suppose. Anyway, If you've watched MG2, You should be able to picture the bedroom because I tried to describe what it looked like from my memory of what I saw in that room. Please leave a Review and I'll see you in the next melancholy time of Sancai's Chapter. Yes. really sad. I am sure I will cry while typing it. That is why I am trying my best to brighten the mood here and now. Okay That is enough or I might tell you the my complete plan. Have a good day!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I want to go home. In this reality Lei is in the hospital and he just spat out blood. I don't know what to do. Lei wants me to stay with him and I will. I just wish I was home. I am really missing Lei of my own Reality. I miss everyone. I am worried that my parents got themselves into more trouble. I even want to have a argument with Dou-Min-Si... At least that way things are normal. Wait he doesn't remember me... I don't care anymore. I just want to be home where I belong.

Frightening Nightmares:

It was early morning Sancai walked slowly entering a hospital. It has only been a day since she was last here but she wanted to come here again. She saw the ill lad half sitting trying to sit up but he was struggling. Sancai rushed to his side and helped him up asking him what was wrong he only replied with two words reminding her of the Lei of her own reality... The boy who would only say enough to make the point... be it one word, three words or a short sentence of eight words. He said "no energy." which was enough to throw her in to a worry frenzy because she knows this Reality's Lei talks a lot more than her reality's Lei. She helped him up and asked him what he needed she was shocked when she realized what it was... He was pointing to the restroom... This is going to be a hard job. To her Relief Ah-Long came in. Ah-Long laughed and took Lei noting to self to talk to Ying-Hua, because seeing her blush like that is something amusing but if she is to visit so often she should at least get used to Lei's needy times. (oh... ROFLMAO!!! sorry couldn't help it.)

Sancai was still as red as a tomato when she walked into the bakery that day. All she could think about was if Lei's brother did not arrive right then... What would have happened... Upon thinking of it she became red again. The boss even thought that she was coming down with something by noon and told her to take it easy. Xiao-Yo however had a feeling of what it was... She gave Sancai a friendly pat on the back and a smile. The day went by with no other event.

Sancai sat on the bed for the fifth time that week stroking Lei's hair and face gently as the boy slept. He is fast asleep however every time Sancai came by his expression showed that he was greatly contented. Ah-Long informed her that Lei has been sleeping since she put him to sleep after the embarrassment and he still hadn't awoken yet. Ah-Long had a word with her telling her that she should be ready to help him to do anything while she is visiting on the second day at the same time he told her of his constantly sleeping for days therefore she wouldn't worry so much.

That night Sancai had a hard time sleeping... When she fell asleep she heard Lei's voice. She constantly dreamed of him when she is here but this time she did not see him... Usually the dream would be her spending time with him. This time she saw stars and fireworks then she heard a voice... Almost Lei's voice but it wasn't. It was more of a mix between Her reality's Lei and This Reality's Lei's voice. And as the wind blew the fireworks away the voice spoke, a light whisper in her ears... "Please, come back soon... I love you. ... ... We can't be without you... ... ... ... I need to see you. ... ... Please... Find a way back to us." Sancai shot out of bed surprised... Lei sounded so fragile; a nagging feeling was telling her that it wasn't a dream, Lei is looking for her and he is in danger. She has had this uneasy feeling since she saw this Reality's Lei but she it was always a mild feeling so she assumed it was because of this Lei's illness that got her so worked up however after what she just heard it felt that it was something else. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep again therefore she got up. It was four in the morning so she has at least a few hours before she could go visit Lei.

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo sat on the sofa of Ah-Si's living room silently. They knew Lei's time is near however the group did not know what to do about their new friend. Has she accepted it yet... The boys and their family and Xiao-Yo has accepted for at least 5 years now but they only just met Ying-Hua and she has become close to Lei quite quickly. Xi-Men decided it was time to discuss what he and Xiao-Yo suspected with the group before it's too late.

"So she is not from this reality? Does that mean she already know all of us?" Ah-Si wondered.

"Yes, That's why that first time we met we felt that she already know us remember?" Xi-Men said.

"Yea, it was really strange that she know us but we don't know her." Mei-Zuo replied.

"But if she is in this reality then the people in her reality must be worried." Ah-Si pointed out.

"But who is she to us in her reality?" Mei-Zuo wondered.

"According to Xiao-Yo... She seems to be one of our Girlfriend... But She also told Xiao-Yo that both Mei-Zuo and myself are playboys so it couldn't be us so that leaves only Lei and Ah-Si." Xi-Men informed them.

"Both of you aren't the type to go flirting except these last few weeks Lei has been kind of flirting with her... She could be his girlfriend. That explains why she is so worried about Lei in the first place." Mei-Zuo stated.

"Lei is not healthy... I wonder how he is in her reality. Is he sick too or is he healthy...?" Ah-Si wondered.

"You know, we will never know the answer to that." Mei-Zuo sighed.

"Yea but for now why don't we go get her and go see Lei? It's been about three weeks since we last saw him as a big group." Xi-Men concluded.

"Should we invite all our friends?" Mei-Zuo wondered.

"We should notify them that Lei is in the hospital and the doctor has stated that it might be the last time he stays." Xi-Men answered.

The boys makes a few phone calls and then went to the Bakery where both Xiao-Yo and Sancai worked. They waited for them to finish with their customers and went in. Xiao-Yo greeted them as Sancai went to the back to get some more cakes to display. The boys told the girls that they are going to visit Lei asking them to come with them. Sancai agreed as Xiao-Yo replied that she had an exam coming up so she could not go this time.

Ah-Si Xi-Men Mei-Zuo and Sancai were all shocked to see the way Lei looked when they stepped into the room. Ah-Long was sitting next to the boy with a sad but accepting expression on his face. Lei had the air mask covering his face, he looked extremely pale. He is shaking with his eyes shut taking very deep breaths although he didn't seem to be in any pain. It looked like he is straining himself just by trying to breath even with the air mask. Xi-Men quickly checked if the air tank was connected correctly and that the mask was not slanted or something. Lei's breathing was really weak and the heart monitor's signal is getting pretty weak. Finally Ah-Long broke the silence.

"Doctor said he won't survive another week. They'll give him five days at most." Ah-Long said

"Lei, please hold on." Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

"Lei..." Sancai cried... She was on the verge of tears then she suddnely went over and sat down on the bed and held his neck up and placed his head onto her lap.

"Look! Would you look at how his face changes from a struggle to contentment!" Xi-Men exclaimed

"Yea... wow! That's amazing!" Ah-Si replied.

"Ugh... He's always changing back and forth..." Ah-Long sighed.

Lei opened his eyes at last and it looked like he is no longer struggling although his breathing was still quite weak and his face is still deathly pale at least he seems a bit better. He gave Sancai a weak smile and tried to greet her but the moment he opened his mouth blood came up. Ah-Long grabbed the garbage bag and placed it at Lei's mouth as the ill lad threw up. Sancai just held Lei numbly. After a few moments Sancai started to stroke his face, hair and backside gently. Lei smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep once more. Ah-Si dailed his sister's number. "Sis, Lei's time is getting close! ... No time to explain... Please come see him as soon as you can!" Ah-Si exclaimed into the answer machine.

Ah-Zhaung noticed a voice mail just as she got out of an important meeting. She looked at the number in display and was surprised to see that it was her brother. He usually don't leave messages on the phone. If the person did not pick up he just wait until the person calls back knowing that the person has his number; either that or he calls again in about 10 mins. She decided to listen to the message when she got back to her house. The moment she heard Ah-Si's aggravated voice she knew something was wrong. When she finished listening to the full message she visited Jing at her office.

"Hi, I have an emergency, May I please see your lawyer? I know I don't have an appointment but this really is urgent." Ah-Zhaung politely asked the security. Jing sighed she had a lot of work to do. It was nice that she could help people but she wanted to see her friends once in a while. She looked through the files and found that there were ten cases that were requests from Taiwan... Jing had been working as a Lawyer for only a few years however she became a famous worldwide case solver that everyone recommended her or wanted to be her client. She has traveled around the world taking on every case possible.

All of a sudden Jing had a feeling of uneasiness. Recognizing the feeling as some sort of premonition she guessed that it's about Lei. She decided that it was time for her to take her lunch break looking at the time that read 11:45am. She was surprised to see Ah-Zhaung sitting on the sofa outside of her office. The moment she came out Ah-Zhaung rushed to her side. Jing noticed that there were unshed tears in the older lady's eyes.

"What's wrong?" ... ... "No, Lei is not gone yet is he?" Jing asked.

"Not yet... but almost." Ah-Zhaung answered.

"My flight to Taiwan is being planned as we speak. I ordered it as soon as possible because I need to take care of some cases there. I can take some time to go see him. When is your trip?"

"I leave for Taiwan at first light tomorrow morning."

"Then I'll also take that flight. Please make adjustments and then plan for my appointments with my clients that can start as soon as 36 hours after we settle in." Jing instructed her management.

The next day in the afternoon Ah-Zhaung and Jing walked into the hospital to see Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo sitting outside of the room sadly. They were surprised to see Jing but remembered that Ah-Zhaung was in Paris. It wasn't visiting hours so the boys had to leave the room. When the door finally opened and the nurse motioned that they can start visiting the two ladies got up and followed her inside with F3 hot on their tail. The ladies were surprised to see a stranger lady holding Lei and Ah-Long sat on a chair nearby. They expected to see Ah-Long holding his brother but instead the young lady was actually caring for Lei the way Ah-Long would. Lei seemed very contented. Usually only Family could stay so why is this lady here was what Jing had wanted to ask but when she saw how contented Lei looked she understood. Ah-Long explained it anyway. When the Nurse ushered them out Ying-Hua let go of Lei and was ready to stand up however Lei shifted and nearly fell off the bed reaching for her. He didn't want her to let go. Lei's breathing became very unsteady again so they decided to let her stay and have her hold him. They think it is good for him.

A little later that night Lei woke up to see Da-Jie and Jing sitting on two chairs next to his brother. He smiled but he did not attempt to talk. Last time was still freash in his mind and he needed to keep whatever blood he had in since he has low blood. When Visiting hours is almost over another lady came to see him. She became a instant friend to Sancai even though she did not have much in common with her she wanted to be friends. She gave Sancai the necklace she was wearing because Sancai said she liked it when she asked her and telling her that she could just buy another one. She did not talk to Lei much however she just stayed until the time was up. (Yes we know her. MG1)

The next morning Ah-Si came in with Yea-Sa who was finally able to come around. She has been ill for a few months so she was living in the hospital. She finally got a transplant therefore her condition has stablized so she wanted to come with her Fiancee to see Lei. She was surprised to see the quiet boy in the arms of a girl she has never met before. She knows that the boys disapproved of anyone getting close to their baby, even she was forbidden to come bond with this ill lad so she did not understand why a stranger was approved. She went up to the bed and introduced herself only to find the lady smiling back at her like as if they already knew each other. Ah-Si realized that Ying-Hua must already know Yea-Sa so he did not help with the introduction. Sancai just kept carassing Lei's forehead, hair and neck with a really apprehensive look.

Time goes by slowly but to Sancai she didn't care. She either want to go home and have things back to normal again or she didn't care if time stopped flowing. It was a way to keep this Lei close to her at the very least. The days slowly drag out and finally it was visiting hour again. The boys Jing and Ah-Zhaung came in with Xiao-Yo and Yea-Sa. Xiao-Yo went over to Sancai telling her that the boss was worried for her since she did not show up for 3 days. Sancai told her what happened and how Lei needed her here. Xiao-Yo promised to tell the boss of the bakery about what happened. Jing noticed how all this is taking a toll on their new lady friend.

When Lei woke up again he was in Pain. He took notice only Sancai and Ah-Long were in the room indicating that it wasn't visiting hour. He tried to endure the pain as he enjoyed Sancai's caressing. Sancai had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. When visiting hours arrived Mei-Zuo came in with a beautiful lady. She had a Cello with her. Mei-Zuo had begged the doctor to let her bring it to let her play a tune for Lei. Lei loved music and if he listened to her playing her Cello he might be a little happier. Lei recognized her from when he was a child... She was the best music player and made a good teammate for him when the class was told to team up to play a tune. She always picked him and he did not mind playing with her. "Ying-Xiao-Chou........" Lei Managed to rasp out. It has been a long time since he saw her. The last time they met was when he Graduated from the music class almost 14 years ago. Mei-Zuo took out Lei's Violin and handed it over to him. Sancai helped Lei sit up straight and helped him as much as she could as they started playing a tune in perfect harmony. Everyone in the room clapped including the Nurse and Doctors who were busy or passing by. For Lei even though he was not feeling well the time went by quickly that day.

When Lei was sleeping a day after he played his violin with Xiao-Chou Jing came in to the hospital on her own. Even though it wasn't visiting hours the doctor let her in because she told them that she was extremely busy as a Lawyer, She cannot wait until visiting hour every time because she had clients waiting for her and she do not want to miss the last chances she could be in one of her friend's life and she was sure it would make him happy to see her. Sancai was silently crying unstoppable tears rolling down her face. Jing had a feeling that this new friend would not take it as well as them who has been trained to accept that Lei is going to die any day from the day he turned fifteen or earlier.

"Ying-Hua, Listen to me... Please. I know you are sad for him. But there is nothing we can do. You met him too late. Maybe in the next life you may be with him. I can tell he chose you. I was the one he used to look at with a sparkle in his eyes. When I am nearby he always says he feels slightly better but I've seen you with him... It's a big difference, He not only looks a bit better like how he was when I'm near but he looks completely healthy. You know, Doctor told us that if we keep him happy it's better for him. I know he won't want you to be upset. You need to stay strong, I know you are a strong person. You can't bend just because a new friend you met who became kind of close to you die. Life goes on."

"I know... I will try but it's really hard."

"I understand. I was told he was going to die by his fifteenth birthday! We were still just preteens when we found out and we've been good friends since we were very little."

"You probably don't even remember the first time you met him because it was too long ago."

"I do remember it. But maybe he doesn't because he was only an infant. He was very cute but too small for his age. He has been undersized for most of his life. He reached ideal height and weight at age 12 that's when his parents got an urgent need to go to Japen. It's a good thing Ah-Long-Ge is around to help out."

"I see. Thanks for helping me cheer up."

"It's not a problem. How long has he been asleep?"

"Umm I think it's about 27 hours."

Ah-Long came in to see Sancai pushing Lei on a wheelchair on the belcony with the Nurse on standby. He smiled they were such a cute pair. If Lei wasn't about to die they'd be a great couple. Ah-Long was sure back in Sancai's reality that is also what they looked like except Lei was stronger and able to protect her. He went over to them following their gaze to see that they were stargazing. He waited for half an hour then he broke the comfortable silence telling them it was time for Lei to rest. Picking the ill lad up he gestured for Sancai to follow him inside and close the door and placed Lei back in bed.

That night Sancai and Ah-Long awoken to Lei's loud and sharp gasping struggle of taking in air. The called in the doctor. After a through examination the doctor shook his head and sighed. It was time. He had held on way longer than what was expected. F3, Jing and Ah-Zhaung who were sleeping in a room of the hotel stationed right next to the hospital rushed in to see Lei finally stopped struggling and grasped Sancai's hands. He opened his eyes and smiled. He had just seen something that was really beautiful to him. He opened his mouth and spoke in a very soft barely audible voice "Please stay happy. Sancai, I love you." Then he closed his eyes for the last time and all the air left him. Sancai stood frozen for a few seconds Everyone else looked confused. Who is Sancai?" They could only stare at Sancai and Lei. When Sancai recovered she realized one thing. Lei was not breathing... He was gone.

Tears rolled down her face as she realized that it was over... Everyone was silently grieving but suddenly a light surrounded them. A small figure floated towards Sancai. When it stopped a clear view of a preteen angel who resembled Ah-Long a lot was trying to get Sancai's attention. Sancai was in hysterics crying that she did not notice that there was something talking to her. He waited patiently until Sancai had calmed down before starting to speak. "Sancai, please listen to me." He said. "Who's there" Sancai asked confused thinking that she was hearing things because it was the voice of a child or that of a preteen and there were no people under the age of Twenty in the room. "Hi, I'm here on behalf of my little brother. Sancai, Please consider what I say. My brother want me to tell you that he needs you. Only you can make him happy. Please make him happy so this won't happen again." The child said then as soon as he had appeared he had vanished leaving everyone wondering if they were seeing things.

Author's Notes:

Finally I'm finished with this sad chapter. Chapter nine would also be quite sad but it will end in a happier note. I have it all planned already. I tried to make this one less sad so there won't be much crying. Sorry Lei's fans, I know it is a harsh blow. I am a big fan and I am really upset with myself for having to write that. But a story is a story and at least it is the other reality... One where Sancai did not go to Ying-De university... At least Sancai made a difference for Lei of that Reality too... He was really happy for the last month of life. Okay... I need to go to bed as it's late here. I'll work on the next chapter later on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's a nice surprise to find my parents by my side when I woke up. The words they said was quite relieving that I am not in too bad a condition. I am feeling less pain the attacks seems to be coming less often and my tiredness has dropped. Although it's still not normal even for me, It's an improvement. Ah-Long's Spirit told me that he feels that I might get slightly better. I am missing Sancai very much however we still have no trace of her whereabouts. It's very worrisome but there isn't anything I could do since I'm ill I have to rest.

Special lessons

In a small office a young lady sat on a desk going through various files. She looked up as she heard someone knock on the door. She sighed... She hates it when someone disturb her work but she went over to the door and opened it anyway. Her Secretary looked apological however a look of relief was also present. The Secretary was getting quite worried because ever since her boss has gotten upgraded to a higher status however her dream has not been accomplished she has been much more busy than before therefore there was no room for almost everything else. She does have proper meals however the Secretary doesn't think her boss was getting enough sleep. She looked so tired but continue to study and carry out her duties. Jing looked at her Secretary with a questioning yet annoyed glare.

"Sorry to bother you but you just got a urgent call from someone who claims to be your childhood friend and she has already called over twenty times however you said you'd get back to her every time that the last time she said that she would come drag you away from work if you don't call her back within one hour!"

"Who is it?"

"Dou-Min-Zhaung"

"I wonder what's up. She usually don't get worked up so quickly. She is anything but impationt... unless dealing with her brother."

"Only way to find out is to call her."

"Oh, I will." She dialed a number "Hi is something the matter? ... What!??!!? How? ... You're not one to joke with me so don't start with it now... ... You're not joking...? What Happened? ... Are you Positive? ... ... Okay. I'm going. ... She hung up."

Ah-Zhaung sighed that boy she remembered wasn't very clear in her memory but she was sure that the uncle who told her that it was time to go home is Lei's father. From her memory the boy was sick or resting almost every time they hung out together therefore she knew he was unwell. She decided that Lei's parents returning to take care of Lei has something to do with the death of their first son. She knows that Lei has gotten rather ill before but never ill enough to have his parents worried so much as to fly back and postpone work to take care of him. It was evidant enough that Lei was in critical condition however she hasn't seen it herself she decided to Call Jing and tell her about it however it seems no matter how many times she called, Jing was always busy. Finally getting fed up and desprete she told the person who did pick up that she will go and drag Jing out of her office if she did not call in one hour and that worked.

"Jing, Finally. Listen, Lei needs you back in Taiwan as soon as possible. He is unwell! ... Would I Joke about something like this!? ... I'm not sure what happened but I know that he is sick, Ah-Si's extremely worried and it really seems that Lei's condition is critical. ... No not 100% however I can tell you that I am quite positive. Lei's parents even went to take care of him! You know how much it takes for them to leave their post. ... Good, I'll see you at his house tomorrow! bye." click

Jing shook her head, She wasn't planning to take a vacation until she at least graduated from Law School however if Lei is ill she has to go see him. She would like to know the situation. Suddenly she heard a voice of a young boy. The voice sounded like Lei when he was a preteen however this voice was slightly different; it was lower and it sounded Weak and softer than Lei's voice. And Slowly an image came to her but it was very bleary. She could hardly make out the figure but the voice was clear. Finally she decided that it was a past memory from a long time ago. In that memory she now sees a small girl contently sucking on her pacifier while crawling towards a boy she couldn't make out who it was. The boy looked a lot like Lei however it wouldn't make sense because she recognized the little baby as herself from her baby pictures however she did not have any pictures of that boy. The voice seem to be teaching her or guiding her and giving her encouragements. Jing blinked and the images faded. She then thought about the boy she heard and barely saw and realized that she was only two or younger when he had died. She remembered asking her mother where a certain big brother was when she was slightly older but she forgot his name and everything else about him.

Upon waking up from another Stomach Ache he groaned and curled up trying to fall back asleep however the pains continue to grow stronger. Lei finally gave up on sleep and just tried to endure the pain. Suddenly he felt a large hand prop him up onto his back and was rubbing his stomach with slight pressure and then his mother whispered soothing words and held his upper body up and started to rub his backside and brushing his hair from his face with her hand. At first Lei felt relaxed however after he started to feel a bit better he flushed... It felt so good to be babied however he is nearing twenty-one and it was quite embarrassing.

Lei tried to get up and his dad looked at him "What is it Darling? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Father! What the heck? Please let me up. I need to use the restroom." Lei exclaimed.

"Oh. Right. Get the wheelchair ready." Lei's father helped him stand up, he is too big to be carried and his father is getting old for such sport. Since it is a pretty lengthy walk from his bed to the restroom because of the spacious room they decided to use the wheelchair. They didn't think Lei could handle standing up or taking more than two steps. Ah-Long always asked to be carried when he was in pain. Lei's mother brought over a wheelchair however it looked extremely comfortable and you can lay slanted back and his dad helped him into it. By this time Lei was feeling quite ridiculous.

"Does this chair feel uncomfortable? Or is it too small?" his mother asked.

"No mother... it's too comfortable, and the size is fine... Where did you get a wheelchair that looks so much like a... um... Stroller?" Lei asked incredulously as he did a double take of the item that he was placed in.

"Your Daddy's company had it made a long time ago. It was only for family usage." She replied.

"Let me guess, it was designed for my brother Ah-Long wasn't it?" Lei half wondered half mocked.

"Yes and no. It was made for everyone. Daddy had this idea since he was a child when he watched his daddy struggle with lots of tummyaches. while he was on a wheelchair he was really uncomfortable so he thought maybe it would be better if it was more like a stroller however not really a stroller because strollers are for toddlers. Daddy developed this, later after Ah-Long was old enough he helped test it. The size should be perfect for any adult in case Daddy becomes ill too like your granddad did." Lei's Father replied.

"I see. So it wasn't for my brother." Lei asked and got up he grabbed the wall to support himself as he felt a little weak however before his dad could do a thing he closed the bathroom door and locked it. A few minuets later Lei opened the door and stumbled a bit as he was still in pain. Lei's parents helped him onto the wheeled sofa and took him back to bed.

"Are you hungry?" Lei's mother asked.

"I guess I am a little hungry..." Lei answered. Lei's mother called in a servant and instructed her to heat up a broth and sat down on the bed and started to massage Lei's shoulders and his upper torso as his father worked on his abdomen and legs.

"Lei, if you feel any discomforts by our massaging tell us to stop right away." Lei's father instructed.

Lei sighed he felt like a child however to his currently pain filled body these massages are the best medicine at least that was what he felt. About ten minuets later the servants brought in the heated up Broth, Lei's mother took the bowl and started to spoon feed him. At first Lei protested that he wanted to eat on his own however he couldn't sit up. It hurts a lot more if he did so he stayed laying down and opened his mouth.

It was not going to be an easy task especially since she had so much work to do however she cannot deny herself of this urdge that she is anxious to know what is wrong with her childhood friend even lover however she has to get herself a vacation before she could go anywhere. Ah-Zhaung wants her to see Lei as soon as the next day. If she took the flight after dinner she would make it around noon the next day... She then got permission from her boss to take her yearly break. Her boss agreed to give her a break of one month and she could start as soon as she finishes that day. After work Jing went to grab a bite and to the airport.

When she got off the plane Jing was surprised to see Ah-Zhaung also waiting for the luggage to arrive. Jing came to the conclusion that they took the flight from the other country at around the same time. The two ladies quickly greeted each other and soon the two of them started to talk about options for where Jing should stay. She wasn't planning to go home because if she did her parents would stop her from leaving again so they decided it was best to have her stay in one of the spare rooms of Dou-Min family's home.

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo met the two ladies as soon as they got a call from them telling them to pick them up at the airport. The three boys arrived at the Airport just as the luggage were ready for the ladies to pick up. Ah-Si took the luggage from his sister and Mei-Zuo took Jing's luggage... Usually Lei is the one who'd take Jing's but since Lei isn't around right now Mei-Zuo took it instead. In the car Ah-Zhaung gave Ah-Si a hard glare and demanded him to tell her what was going on. The boys exchanged glances and sighed. About twenty minuets later the group sat in a pub and Jing finally asked the question that was on her mind ever since the moment she got the call from Ah-Zhaung.

"Where is Lei? Is he really ill?" Jing asked after they ordered some wine.

"He... He's at home resting." Mei-Zuo stated a little sadly.

"He is very ill. He's doing somewhat better now however his dad said something about him never recovering." Ah-Si put in.

"What do you mean 'never' recovering? Of course with the proper treatment he'll be back to top shape in no time!" Ah-Zhaung exclaimed

"Da-Jie... You haven't seen him after he got ill yet... If you see him you'd understand. He is really pale, almost ghostly and he is very weak, might not be able to withstand much... Ever since we found him we always had to help him around or push him on a wheelchair." Xi-Men explained.

"But do you know how he got sick or what happened to make him so ill?" Jing asked.

"Yes and no... So far all we know is that the illness is some kind of virus that gets passed down from generation to generation... That was what Lei's father told us." Xi-Men answered

"Does Sancai Know?" Ah-Zhaung asked.

"No... Actually we haven't seen her for months." Mei-Zuo stated this time sighing.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Jing wondered. "What happened?"

"We don't know, however Sancai disappeared some time ago... One day Lei contacted us and notified us that he was going to search for her. At first we kept in contact and he told us that he seemed to be close to finding her then we lost contact with him for about two or three months. When he called us again it was already 2 or 3 months later and he was already in the hospital. He said he just woke up and when went to see him he looked as good as dead." Xi-Men explained.

"As good as dead... Don't say things like that!" Ah-Zhaung chastised.

"It's true sis, The doctor told us that he might not survive however when we got a call from Lei's family they said something about Lei dying and some kind of genetic thing so we called his family doctor to confirm what was going on. That doctor managed to convince the doctor in the hospital that Lei was staying at to release him and instructed Lei to not take anymore medicine. Something about someone named Ah-Long and something about nutrition shots..." Ah-Si continued.

"Ah-Long! That's it! So that was his name!!" Jing exclaimed

"Ah-Long-Ge... He was long gone by the time Lei was born..." Ah-Zhaung mused.

"He died... Now I remember! It was when I was only two... there was that funeral... where the two of us thought it was some kind of dress-alike costume party..." Jing exclaimed "I think mom said he was sick and angels took him to heaven taking away his pain..." she trailed off laughing at herself for using such childish words.

"Jing, Da-Jie, you two know this Ah-Long?" Xi-Men asked...

"Well sort of... We were very little when he died... We remember little of it however I believe he would have been Lei's elder brother had he lived. He was very ill and was constantly in bed... that's all I can recall." Ah-Zhaung explained.

"If the illness is a genetic thing then Lei might have the same thing that killed Ah-Long-Ge..." Jing concluded.

"Then does that mean Lei will also die...?" Mei-Zuo shouted.

"The doctor said that he should be okay for now... I sure hope he's right. Why don't we all go see him?" Xi-Men replied.

The group made their way out of the pub and off to Lei's house. As they drove the girls thought about what might have happened to Sancai. Ah-Zhaung called some people and started a search party as Jing thought of the possibilities. Before she got very far the boys informed them that they already looked in every possible area and still haven't found her. They even had Xiao-Yo and Chin-Huah on the search... If anyone other than Lei who could find Sancai it would be those two.

When they arrived at Lei's house they were surprised to see Lei sitting in something that greatly resembled a stroller and his parents sat nearby setting up food and other things on a nearby table like as if they are picnicking right in their front yard. They were invited to join the picnic so they helped set up. BBQ beef, pork, and other various food were scattered on the table. Lei was having a good time since the day he fell ill. He looked relaxed however one could still tell that he isn't in decent condition. He had an air mask attached to his nose, he also looked really tired however his color is somewhat normal although a bit pale it was a lot better than the last time the boys had seen him. When Lei spotted Jing and Ah-Zhaung his smile widened. He waved at them and when they went over to him he greeted them with a hand shake. The group ate and chatted until sunset and soon Lei was too tired to continue and fell asleep. As soon as that happened Ah-Si offered to help carry Lei back to his bed. Some time later F3 and the two ladies went home. Jing settled in the room next to Ah-Zhaung's and the the two looked at some of the photos that Ah-Zhaung had of when they were toddlers with Ah-Long in it.

Days went by quietly, Jing and Ah-Zhaung were frequent visitors, they were at Lei's house almost everyday. It wasn't long until Lei was due for an examination at the hospital. Ah-Si, Ah-Zhaung, Xi-Men and Jing decided to go with him. Mei-Zuo wanted to go with them however he had to go on a date with Xiao-Chou so he would be late. The doctor allowed everyone to stay around surprising most of the visitors however Lei's parents expected that. Xi-Men decided to ask however before he could the question was answered as the doctor explained more about Lei's condition.

"So how is my little boy doing? He seems to be in much better condition than Ah-Long." Lei's dad stated.

"Ah-Long was different, Lei is a physically strong child. The virus' attack seems to be a little weak currently probably due to the rest period since it seem to have been really strong recently... Is he worried or upset?"

"Who wouldn't be upset and worried when one of your best friends goes missing and no matter where you look you can't find her?" Ah-Si pointed out.

"Oh? Girlfriend is it? Is this the same person you went looking for?" Lei's father asked.

"She's not my girlfriend... I like her but she doesn't like me." Lei explained. "And yes she is the one I was looking for. I was worried about her..." He continued.

"Why do you want to know about this Doctor?" Xi-Men wondered.

"Well, Being upset or worried causes stress to your system therefore while the virus attacks it actually hurts him more. A stressed system wouldn't be able to heal and fight off attacks as well. Being happy has the opposite effect. Haven't you boys heard of Happiness enhances Healthiness? If you're unhappy, or miserable you lose weight, you hardly have appetite and would become unhealthy. Try being happy, it'll really help you feel better. You guys are his friends right? Help him stay happy and healthy." He explained.

"First he says no medicine now he says no getting upset... How are we supposed to do that...?" Mei-Zuo wondered as he joined them after settling Xiao-Chou at a mall hearing Xi-Men's question and the doctor's reply.

"That's why we need to find her at all costs." Xi-Men said...

"Anyway, He is doing okay... not ideal but good enough for now. Give him these vitamin boosters everyday and make sure he gets plenty of rest. If he is asleep insert it through a syringe. You should remember what to do. Come back in two to three weeks for another check up." The doctor instructed as Lei's parents nodded. They would need to call their long time dismissed nurses that helped with Ah-Long's nutrition and vitamin shots.

A few days later everyone was in Lei's bedroom watching the lad sleep. He had been in a deep sleep for 19 hours already. The group was relieved as the boy finally opened his eyes however he did not look very well. Lei moaned and winced as pain seared through his abdomen. He let out a low moan and shifted into a crouched position to try to ease the pain. Lei's parents started to rub his back and soon had him straight on his back and his father started to massage the tense muscles in the stomach as his mother held his head up and pulled him into a slight sitting position leaning on her. Jing felt heartbroken to see her childhood friend struggling like this. It was the first time she saw him in pain of such magnitude.

"I've been wondering, Uncle and Aunt, About Lei's brother... I know it's a sore subject however I remember too little about him... Can you please tell us what happened?" Jing asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, It's about time you kids found out anyway..." Lei's Mother sighed

"It's a long story so get comfortable..." Lei's father started.

"I remember only slightly of Ah-Long-Ge as well... I remember he used to help us or kind of play with us however it was usually in bed." Ah-Zhaung put in.

"Yes, He was always needing rest. He sleeps a lot more than Lei does... It's because his condition is a lot worse. He was born premature... We've already explained part of it to Lei. This illness is passed from generation to generation from Lei's father's side of the family. Some babies will be ill a bit after birth and some won't fall ill until much later in life and still some doesn't even get sick at all. The doctor is working very hard to find a way to make us immune to this genetic disorder however he's had no luck so far." Lei's mother explained.

"This illness attacks constantly, depending on how strong the immune system is and how well a person has taken care of themselves. If the immune system is strong like mine, it's less likely I'd fall sick if I take good care of myself however that month where I wasn't able to get enough sleep was all it took for the illness to start. If my immune system is still strong and I continue to take good care of myself I should be okay." Lei continued as he felt better.

"Lei, We told you little of the illness how did you know so much?" Lei's mother asked surprised.

"Ah-Long told me. I met his spirit or as an angel some time before you returned." Lei explained "Anyway, we want to know more about my brother, not about the illness! I think we all already know enough about it." Lei then demanded.

"Let's see... The child was born early and had a weak compromised immune system. He got ill almost as soon as he was born. Doctor said he could have died right on the spot but he fought hard and survived. It was a long hard battle and he finally lost. We have photos of him..." Lei's mother trailed off while the servants took out photo albums.

"He loved drawing and looking at beautiful things or places. The boy would lay in bed and stare into the sky for a long time. Everyday that he was awake he would sit in bed and draw something or watch the clouds go by. When we take him out he would be contented just by looking at the views around him. The child was very needy however, we couldn't leave him alone for more than ten minuets. His illness is so severe that he was constantly complaining and wishing that he was never born with that illness. Every night he had to look for shooting stars and try to wish for the illness to go away. We let him stay at home and let him do as he pleases however we still set rules for what he could or could not handle by doctor's advice. He had a strong imagination and believed in a lot of things most people didn't believe in. He wasn't scared of death..." Lei's mother described... going into each detail like each one was the most important one.

"Mom, Dad, do you think he would have lived longer if the accident did not occur?" Lei asked.

"He would have died anyway... He would have died by the time he turned fifteen... He wasn't afraid of dying! He was only worried about what would happen to us! ... That child told us once that he wanted to die, to let the pain go away after he die but he won't kill himself because he loved us too much to consider doing that. He was only 8 years old when he said that, I thought he was so mature. It turns out that he has been thinking a lot about death because the doctor has told us many, many times that it was a miracle that he has lived through the first few months of his life and would defiantly not live past his 15th birthday in accordance to how ill he was. He was almost always in pain or I should say at least one aliment was bothering him every moment of his life. He has a weak immune system and is also physically weak however in a way he was a strong child... He had a strong will and mind... determination... He endured so much." Lei's dad answered.

"What do you mean accident?" Jing asked.

"Well Medicine has the opposite affect to this illness. One day when I was busy doing laundry and his daddy was in a meeting... I was only gone for a few minuets and he was burning up with high fever... a new servant who we just hired not too long ago felt there was the need to give him some fever medicine and by the time our head maid realized what was going on it was already too late. He screamed and it looked to us that the pains became a lot worse and before we could do anything he died. He was only 10 (nearly 11) years old." Lei's mother cried.

"Mom, please... Don't cry." Lei said.

"I can't help it... He was my baby..." She said.

"I'm your baby now... aren't I?" Lei tried to comfort her...

"Yes but..."

"No buts! ... Mom, Dad, tell me about when I was little!" Lei exclaimed.

Sighing Lei's parents shook their head at Lei's randomness and started to talk about when Lei was a baby... How he was overdue and overweight as a newborn baby... How they were careful about not letting him fall ill and how he was raised to dislike sweets... All had something to do with him being overweight and how paranoid his parents were being afraid that being overweight could affect his immune system and he would fall ill like Ah-Long did...

Lei sighed when the boys fussed all over him once again when they came to see him. He really miss the time they didn't need to do that... They'd tell him to get up and they were gonna go somewhere... He misses their yelling and silliness when they pull on him... There was that time where Ah-Si came to his house to wake him up to show him cookies that Sancai made for his birthday present at 6:30 am... Sancai... He really miss her. He feel so lonely without her. Finally slowly he lets his tears come and roll down his face and cried out like a five year old throwing a tantrum for not getting what he want. Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were shocked to see Lei cry because he hasn't cried in front of them since he became a teenager or even younger than that.

Xi-Men went over to him to comfort him and when he saw how pale Lei looked he froze for a few seconds. "Lei... You can't be like this! You'll get yourself worse..." He said The boys sat on the bed trying to get Lei to cheer up but it did not work. Lei's parents came in and smiled. It was the first time they've seen Lei let out so much emotions in years. They remembered how his doctor had said that letting it out is a good thing so they told the boys to let him cry. He'll feel better emotionally afterward however he could get worse it would be better for him in the long run.

Sigh after sigh shaking their head sadly The two sat at the dining table deep in thought. Their only son the last hope of an heir for their company is ill and there is that chance that he will not recover. They are trying to decide what to do if worse come to truth and Lei dies what could they do. They called Lei's friends and asked them for advice because the future lies in the hands of youngsters like them. The boys still has to learn to accept and deal. Even though the don't know the fate of their son it is best to prepare his friends of the worse possible solution.

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo has other plans however. The three of them believe if they take good care of Lei tragedy would not happen therefore they have to learn more about what they need to do and go take care of him. The boys discuss about what they could do and puts their plans into action.

Mei-Zuo decided to be an active volunteer at a hospital to learn how to take care of ill people. Xiao-Chou came to the hospital for a check up to find that Mei-Zuo pushing a elderly man on a examination bed into another room. After her check up she waited for him to come out and when he did she asked him what was he doing in the hospital. He told her of the situation so she decided to help and also applied for volunteer work. Mei-Zuo learned how to give people shots, draw their blood and many more.

Ah-Si did not know what to do however he remembered Yea-Sa has been ill so he decided to ask her for help. Ah-Si went to her and she told him of how she felt each time her Leukemia attacked and how she felt about her love for him but had to try to give up because she was trying to get him to remember Sancai so she could return him to her. She changed her mind after she found out she was sick and because they all thought she did not have much longer to live she gave up ignoring her own feelings.

Xi-Men went to the book store to look up information about illness what would help lessen the effect of Lei's discomforts. He bought many books and read them every day. He found out a lot. His mother was getting worried for him because the boy was reading medical information she thought he was getting ill. One day she asked him what was wrong, she was surprised that he was trying to learn things to help his friend.

Lei is feeling tired of staying home all the time. He decided to take a walk. It was a long time since he had a nice long stroll down to no where particular. He let his legs carry him where ever and as he passed by each area he had been to with Sancai he reminisced the events. Suddenly he felt weak and tired so he looked for a place to rest.

AN: Hi everyone. This story is coming to an end soon. Thanks for all your support. Please Review, I'll be working on the next sad Chapter... It might be a while until I get it out because it might be hard for me to come up with the right way to type it. I'll see you next time. Have a good day.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Why am I still here in this reality? I can't take it anymore. Lei is gone... I want to go home.

A decision

It has been about a week since Lei died and everyone gathered wearing black. It was a funeral. Sancai sat in the back with tears rolling down her face. She has not said a word ever since the day he died. She has been crying a lot and ignores everyone. As the funeral continues her sobs became loud that stopped the process a few times. Finally F3 had to take her out of the area so that the person could finish talking.

After the funeral the boys took Sancai to a pub and they drank and cried however all Sancai did was sit there staring off into space. She still wouldn't talk. Finally Ah-Si had to say something. Sancai did not listen to him and the more he talked to her the worse her sobs became. It was because he reminded her of how Lei always comforted her all the time.

Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were really upset however since they expected it to happen since they were teens they told themselves that life goes on. Xi-Men however wanted to know why Lei had called this girl Sancai a name no one has heard of before and she seemed to have a good reaction to that name. The boys kept on trying to get Sancai to cheer up but no matter what they tried she just cried harder.

It has been over two weeks since the funeral and Sancai has not left her bedroom. Everyone was getting rather worried. Finally Ah-Zhaung and Jing organized a day out plan for just the girls. They kidnapped Sancai basically pushing and pulling her out the door however Sancai did not respond. All the girls were there... Xiao-Yo Xiao-Zi Yea-Sa Xiao-Chou and some other friends. First they were at the mall shopping for clothe having Sancai try out a lot of new outfits. Sancai just continue to stare off into the distance half minded changing. The girls were all enjoying dressing her up. The girls even took her into a beauty parlor to do her hair... Sancai tried to put on a smile after everything they did however the more she tried the more tears rolled down her face. She herself was surprised at how much tears she had.

One night Sancai woke up to a nightmare. It was strange. She was at home with her parents. Everything seemed to be normal and she got an invitation to go to the pub with F4. Her parents told her that she should get married to one of them soon namely Ah-Si. At the pub they were having fun. Lei danced with her and Ah-Si got mad at him. The next day Sancai and Lei met up on the roof top and Lei was looking a little pale. Suddenly Lei clutched his stomach and gave some violent coughs and spat out blood. Afterward He fainted. Sancai Screamed and woke up. Sancai sat up in bed feeling chills creep down her back. She remembered her last dream she heard Lei's voice telling her that he cannot be without her. Then she remembered the angel she saw... That boy said if she did not want "this" to happen again let his brother be happy... She was the only one who could. Suddenly a thought came to her... If in this reality Lei is ill because of a genetic illness... is this genetic illness also in her reality? She became extremely worried.

The next morning she rushed out of her house surprising the family she was staying with They contacted her friends right away. She had to see Ah-Long. She doesn't know where he lived so she couldn't find him. Ah-Zhaung found her wondering the streets as if she was lost. She franticly asked where she could find Ah-Long. Ah-Zhaung was slightly relieved to see the girl talking again. She took her to see Ah-Long. Ah-Long has been busy with Lei's will and other things to help the boys much however when Ah-Zhaung brought the young lady into his office he knew something must be done so he halted his work and sat down to have a session with Sancai.

"I heard you've been having a really hard time... if you can't talk to them about it how about sharing it with me? It may be easier since I'm not of your reality anyway." Ah-Long asked as soon as Sancai came into the office.

"Ah-Long-Guh... is everything in this reality the same as the one you visited except the fact that that Lei was never born?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Ah-Long wondered.

"I was thinking that this illness that your family has... Could he catch it in my reality?" She asked

"That's possible... But the things are so different... I mean you said that I don't exist there in your reality so maybe my little brother will be healthy like you told me." Ah-Long said

"I don't think you don't exist anymore... I met a spirit or angel... He told me something strange and he looked a lot like you... Can I see a photo of you when you were preteen? I think that little angel was you from my reality. I have been thinking about it a lot in the past week." Sancai said.

"Sure. But I have a question... Is your name Sancai?" He asked as he looked for his photo album.

"How did you know...?" She asked.

"No, The question is have you ever told Lei of this reality of your real name?" He answered

"No. How did he know...?" Sancai wondered

"We'll never know but here, this is me." He said pointing to a photo of himself in a schoolyard with a bunch of other students. It looked like the last year of grade school.

"It was you..." Sancai said quietly.

"Wait a minuet that little thing we saw approaching you was me from your reality? Is that what you're telling me?" Ah-Long asked a little surprised

"I believe so." Sancai said

"What did he say?" Ah-Long wondered

"He said that his brother needed me to make him happy so that something won't happen again." She replied

"Something... What something?" Ah-Long asked

"He said "This" but I don't know what he was talking about." Sancai confirmed

"Lei's Death? If it is then I think I know what he means. We are the same person after all... My brother loves you. Even though you are from another Reality I think the events should be similar. You are his Soul mate. It feels right and calming when you are with him and he feels the same way towards you. I watched him ever since he was a small boy. I know the reason behind every smile or frown so when you came into his life I knew right away that something was different about him when we first met after he woke up. I also know a lot about this illness. If the Lei from your reality is ill then his emotions plays a big role in his remaining days. The happier he is the less likely his condition will get worse however it also has to do with his immune system and how well he and the people around him takes care of him. You remember how you affected Lei here the last few days of his life right?" Ah-Long explained and asked

"Yes the moment I tried to leave he looked as though he would die right then so I had to stay." Sancai answered.

"I believe that in your reality Lei has just gotten sick but I am not sure."

After leaving Ah-Long's office Sancai became really worried. She remembered what she saw in her dream and she thought about the few days after Lei has died... She finally realized that she could live through anything as long as Lei was with her giving her advice. She doesn't care if Ah-Si doesn't remember her. She did not know what that feeling was... Is it love? Ah-Long said that they are Soulmates... Sancai walked around aimlessly deep in thought not realizing that someone was calling to her. She remembered how she felt when she met Ah-Si and how her heart would pound when she sees Lei. She know now she cannot be with out Lei like he said he cannot be without her in that dream... She loves him too much to lose him.

The next moment she blacked out for about a second. When she came back to her senses she was outside in the streets. She looked around surprised she did not leave the building yet so how did she end up in the streets? She then realized that she was in front of her house that has lights that Ah-Si set up in her own reality... She was home. The door opened and her mom stepped out. Sancai threw herself onto her mom and said that she was glad to see her. Her parents started to cry saying they really missed her. they were glad she was back.

Sancai was surprised that she is now home however she does not feel relaxed. She remembered what happened in the other reality and rushed out of the house running all the way to Ah-Si's house. The Butler didn't even have the chance to react to her when he opened the door when she just dashed into the house screaming "Dou-Min-Si" at the top of her lungs. It took almost everyone in the household to calm her down and tell her that their young master wasn't home. Sancai went to VS immediately however Ah-Si wasn't there either. Sancai remembered that he did not remember her and decided to go find Xi-Men or Mei-Zuo.

Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were talking about their studies and how to help Lei when Sancai saw them. She ran over to them and shouted thier names making them both jump a few feet into the air. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo turned around excitedly knowing that voice belonged to Sancai. The two of them went over to her to ask her where she has been only to get screamed at with an almost incoherent question because she was saying it way to quickly. When they finally made out that she was asking about Lei their expressions darkened and shook their head. They backed away sadly looking at each other not knowing what to do. Sancai finally calmed down enough for them to make out completely what she was saying. They told her that he is at home sleeping like usual as it was still early in the morning for Lei's standards; they'll tell him to meet her and call her when they see him.

After Sancai finally left them alone and seemed to have calmed enough they left the area and contacted Ah-Si, Jing and Ah-Zhaung telling them that they have found Sancai. The group decided to go to Lei's house to give him the good news. When they arrived at Lei's house Lei's parents told them that Lei wasn't home. He was already gone by the time they had woken up. The Servants told them that their Young Master has left the house at around 9am because he couldn't sleep. He had decided to take an early walk. The group split up and search for the missing boy however they couldn't find him.

After the boys scrambled out of her sight Sancai felt that they were hiding something from her. She thought about what they said and believed some of it since it was only 10:28 in the morning it was very likely that Lei is still sleeping. Sancai decided to head home and call Lei in the afternoon since now she is in her own reality her phone would work again. She had completely forgot about it for some time.

"Sancai... is that you...?" Sancai heard a voice that sounded kind of weak but not quite. It sounded like the voice she heard from that dream she had when she was still in the other reality... She froze... It can't be... Her Lei did not sound that soft or weak... His voice was always powerful unless he is under emotional turmoil... She slowly turned around and a burst of excitement rushed through her without thinking she ran over to him shouting his name and leaping into his arms. Lei wasn't prepared for the sudden impact and he wasn't feeling very well therefore he fell over and fainted with a slight wince on his normally expressionless face.

Author's Notes:

Pretty much a small filling chapter but this is what most people are waiting for right? The next chapter would be the last one. Maybe there will be an Epilude but that is not confirmed. When this story is finished I will probably work on an older fic or post a new fic. I'll see you later.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't know what to do. Sancai is back and did not even ask for me. Xi-Men said she was frantic looking for Lei like she knew something was wrong with him. I hope she doesn't get too upset when she finds out. We need to keep Lei happy and that includes letting him stay with my girlfriend... No that's not right... Sancai is not my girlfriend anymore... I threw her away when I didn't have my memories... I want her back but I know I can't be her boyfriend again.

Home Sweet Home:

Sancai wasn't really surprised because of the dream and what Ah-Long told her however she almost panicked. She remembered that panicking won't help in a situation like this so she gently lifted Lei's upper body off the ground and shook as gently as she could. She did not want to jump into any conclusion but the one thought that Lei could die in this Reality was fresh in her mind and that scared her. Sancai started to subconsciously stroking his hair and face like how she would with the other reality's Lei. She knows that something is really off with Lei because of how pale he looked. She will have to ask him what is going on when he wakes up.

Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo was still a little dazed from their encounter with Sancai however they contacted Ah-Si and met up at his house to discuss the situation at hand without wasting a minuet. Ah-Si was taking a shower when his two friends almost barged into his bedroom screaming his name and saying what just happened. Ah-Si sped up upon hearing a name he did not expect Xi-Men to bring up with the sound of excitement. He quickly put on bathrobe and joined the two excited boys in his bedroom wondering what's going on.

"Please Calm Down Guys... What happened? Someone would think you guys are going nuts being so happy at a time like this." Ah-Si laughed.

"Ah-Si... Sancai's back!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed quickly

"What? Sancai? You saw her!? Where is she?"

"She was looking for Lei... It seems she is worried... We don't know what's going on but the first thing she said was Where is Lei..." Xi-Men explained.

"We met her this morning. We told her that Lei should be still asleep and that calmed her down but how are we going to break it to her that Lei is ill?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"I don't know... Wait... she did not ask about me?" Ah-Si wondered

"No... All she said was something about Lei and then she left after we told her that he should be still sleeping..." Xi-Men told him.

"We should tell her but it would really scare her. We don't want her to panic." Mei-Zuo sighed.

"Maybe Xiao-Yo can tell her in a way that won't make her too panicked she has been her best friend for years..." Xi-Men Suggested and started to make the phone call.

Xiao-Yo became excited as soon as she heard that Sancai was back. She decided to go over to Sancai's house to find her but to her surprise Sancai wasn't home. Xiao-Yo was a little glad that she had some time to think up a way to give her the news but she was also upset that the friend she came back to find wasn't home. She had so much to tell her... What she did in Canada and all the fun things she tried and of course how much she and the boys had missed her and what they did...

At a huge shopping mall two beautiful ladies strolled along a large selection of clothing racks chatting while they shopped. They had a huge stack of clothing in their cart however most of those were sizes too small for themselves meaning they weren't shopping for only themselves. The two of them stopped in front of a jewelery stand browsing through. After looking at the many jewelery they finally picked up a heart shaped earring with matching necklace and ring adding it to the collection while looking around for other suitable things. The two of them doesn't have a happy expression however they continue to chat. To people who did not know them or what they were talking about even though they did not raise their voices it seemed like they were fighting just by looking at their expressions however that was not the case. They were talking about their ill friend and the grim situation at hand being upset and angry at their own incompetence.

He felt warm and a really calming and comforting feeling came over him as he slowly regained consciousness. He thought he was in the arms of his mother since only then he would feel as safe and as much comfort as he felt now however the set of arms that held him felt to short or the scent of the person was nothing similar to his family. He thought back to the event before he assumed he had fallen asleep however when he was reminded of what it was he had to do a double take because what he remembered was the voice of someone he longed to see for a long time and then everything became blank as he felt a weight on him. He must have fainted.

"Sancai... Am I dreaming... or, are you really back with me again?"

"Are you okay now? You had me worried! I shouldn't have jumped on you like that... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... I'm not hurt. Wait... You jumped on me...? So that's what happened. Was wondering how come I fell asleep... out on the streets."

"Lei... You don't look very well. You are sick aren't you... You wouldn't have fainted otherwise! Please tell me..."

I... uh... err... well... really, I'm fine... don't worry."

"Then why are you stuttering?? You fight and everything! I don't believe a small jump like that would knock you out!"

"I... fine... I'll tell you. But please don't be sad or scared... You're here now. I'll be fine."

"Huh? What do you... Wait a minuet... no... It can't be... but it... Oh no... I don't believe it... no... NO!!! Why... How..."

"Sancai? What are you screaming about? I haven't even started my story."

"Lei... You have a brother named Ah-Long who died a long time ago right?"

"What? How'd you know... You're not... I didn't tell you... I didn't even know about him until recently... How did you know?"

"Oh... Lei... can you stand? Let's get you indoor... You need rest. Let's go to my house."

Without another word she helped Lei to his feet and started walking towards her house. Lei was confused but since he had barely any energy he let her lead him into the comforts of the house that he had helped her rent when he was still going to school. When Sancai's mom opened the door she was surprised to see her supporting Lei but did not question letting them in and telling Sancai that Xiao-Yo had come by and had been visiting Taiwan... Sancai got to work immediately not hearing what her mother said she placed Lei on a makeshift bed and got out a heat pad and started to soak a towel in cool cold water. She put the heat pad on standby and started to wipe away the sweat beads that were forming on Lei's forehead and face.

Xiao-Yo came into the room surprised that she already saw Lei and what's worse is the way Lei looked. It seems Sancai already encountered the illness before she could form a way to tell her. At first Sancai paid her friend no mind tending to Lei's every need. Xiao-Yo could tell that she was really experienced and was a little surprised that Sancai did not seem the least bit surprised or panicked.

When Lei let out a small moan Sancai instinctively placed the already heated up heat pad over his abdomen at the exact point where he felt a raging storm within. Xiao-Yo was amazed at how well Sancai was doing that she stayed quiet for a moment more. Sancai then sat down near the head of the bed and lifted Lei's upper body placing his head on her lap and started to whisper soothing words and smoothing out his hair and stroking his face gently. Lei felt so contented even though he was greatly confused about how Sancai knew what to do and the exact spot he was hurting... He made no protest. Soon he felt a lot better and fell asleep with such a comforting and relaxed way in which he hadn't had in a long time.

When Sancai was sure Lei was comfortable and surely soundly asleep she gently placed his head back on the pillow and got up however her eyes never left him in case he wakes up or shows signs of discomfort she could help him right away however he did not wake up. Sancai turned around and came face to face with Xiao-Yo shocked. Xiao-Yo just stood there watching Sancai taking care of Lei with a plain shocked and confused expression but dared not speak or she might wake the sleeping lad. Sancai led her friend out into the living room and started the conversation. Xiao-Yo told her all about her trip to Canada and the reason she returned to Taiwan and how come she was here then she asked Sancai how did she know what to do and where has she been this half an year. Sancai just sighed and shook her head. She told Xiao-Yo that she was not ready to talk about it yet.

When Lei woke up a few days later he felt really warm and relaxed. He looked around to find that he was in a small house. At first he was a little confused but then he smiled as he realized where this was. He sat up and looked at his watch. It has been two days since he left home... He family would be really worried but for some reason he did not want to leave. Then he realized he had to go to his scheduled doctor's appointment for a monthly check up. He got up and walked over to the door just as Sancai opened it almost knocking him over but she stopped when she realized he was standing right there. She smiled sweetly and gave him a gentle hug. He kissed her forehead and told her that he had to go. She nodded and walked him out the door and down the street.

Lei sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor. Lei's parents, Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo sat nearby asking Lei where he has been because the boys had something really important to tell him. He only smiled at them with a silly grin and sighed contently The boys were confused however Lei's parents knows that expression... They whispered to each other as Lei stared off into space thinking of the past two days. Although he was asleep he could feel a comforting presence and gentle caressing. Sancai was so good at taking care of him... he wanted it to last forever but he knows that he'd have to get up and go home too.

"Lei... We found her! ... Are you even listening?" Mei-Zuo exclaimed but Lei only let out another big contented sigh.

"What the heck is going on with him?" Ah-Si wondered.

"I don't know. He is being really strange." Xi-Men concluded.

"He's found the love of his life. It's as simple as that." Lei's Father interrupted

"Lei, listen! please! WE FOUND HER!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed again loudly.

"I heard you the first time. We are in a hospital. I was at her house. She took care of me and I fell asleep for days but I could still feel her taking care of me and she was by my side most of the time." Lei said calmly with another contented sigh at the end.

The doctor came in and started to give Lei a physical and then he took a blood sample. He saw the way Lei looked and smiled he congradulated them telling them that whatever they were doing was working really well. If they could continue it that would be best for Lei. The boys sighed lost yet again but Lei's parents nodded and told them that they will. When they left the hospital Lei's father told Lei to birng that girl who took care of him those two days he was missing to meet them. Lei was taken aback by that and was afraid that they would disapprove and that fear made him feel a little weak. Lei fell over and whispered her name. Xi-Men caught on and requested that they don't push him it doesn't seem to be good for him seeing how he almost fainted when the topic was brought up. They told Lei that, what they meant to do was not judge the girl but just to thank her for doing such a good job of taking care of him. Lei smiled weakly and reached out to be pulled up.

That night A party was held at Ah-Si's house to celebrate the return of Sancai and the good news of Lei being in a better condition. Xi-Men went to pick up Xiao-Yo, Mei-Zuo invited Xiao-Chou and Ah-Zhaung pick up Sancai. Yea-Sa has not seen her friend for some time and was nervous that Sancai would be upset with her because she had sort of betrayed her. Sancai however greeted Yea-Sa happily and then introduced Xiao-Yo to her telling Xiao-Yo that Yea-Sa is Ah-Si's Fiancee' which surprised Xiao-Yo even more. Yea-Sa then said that it wasn't true anymore. The deal was only for three months and it was completely made for the purpose of returning Ah-Si his memories and since he now remembers everything he doesn't need her anymore. Sancai shook her head and said that she cannot go back to Ah-Si. There is something that was a lot more important to her.

When the party is almost over the boys finally got the chance to ask the one question that was on their mind since they saw her again. Sancai sighed and decided that it was time for them to know what happened so she took a deep breath and began expaining what had happened. She began with what she saw Ah-Si kissing Yea-Sa and she felt that she couldn't handle it any longer so she took a train to get away for a while...

"When I woke up I was in a place where no one knew me. A different reality... Someone rich took me in and send me to Ying-De for finishing my last year there. What was so different was Lei wasn't in the same year as the rest of you he was in the same year as me... And Chin-Huah... wasn't such a blabbermouth..." Sancai said trailing off for a moment

"That does makes sense. Lei skipped a grade when he was younger..." Xi-Men stated.

"I want to know how you know about my brother... I never knew anything about him until after you disappeared." Lei told her while he shifted in his bed.

"I'll get to that. But Lei, how come you fell ill? I remember you were really healthy... Unless you haven't been taking good care of yourself... This illness I learned of it from Ah-Long-Ge. It will not surface if your immune system is strong and you take good care of yourself..."

"What? Is my brother sick in that reality and is still alive?"

"No. He wasn't the one who was sick..."

"Then who? My dad?"

"N..no..."

"It's not my dad then..."

"Lei, Let her continue. I want to know what this is about."

"Lei, Tell me what happened to you first please..." Sancai pleaded.

"He went looking for you but he went missing too." Mei-Zuo briefed up.

"A few months later he called us and told us that he was in the hospital." Ah-Si added.

"We went to see him and he was already ill." Xi-Men finished.

"While searching for you I was really worried and I couldn't sleep. Lack of sleep brought on the illness." Lei explained. "I didn't even know about it." he added.

"Now please tell us what happened to you? how come you know so much about this illness and took such good care of him?" Ah-Si asked.

"Because in the other reality... It... it was... Lei who was ill... Ah-Long-Ge said that they did not expect him to live long. Everyone there expected Lei to die ever since they were preteens... Ah-Long-Ge taught me how to take care of him... however I did not pick it up until near the end of his life." Sancai said sadly.

"So Lei died in the other reality..." Jing asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes. Dou-Min-Si... umm..." Sancai said.

"What is it?" Ah-Si asked.

"I... I think it would be best if we don't continue... I mean... I loved you a lot but when you did not have your memories... Lei was always there for me... I have to return this favor. I can live without you but... Without Lei... I can't take it. He was my support ever since the beginning... If I lose him I don't know if I can go on. Lei needs me... We can't let him be upset sad or any of those negative emotions or he'll get worse really fast. In that other reality... Ah-Long-Ge said that he believed that if I hadn't showed up Lei could have died that day I met him... I made his last days happy... And I was there when he died... Ah-Long-Ge told me that at least I still have him in my own reality so I should cherish him. I also had a dream in that other reality... Lei's voice telling me that he needed me. Right after he died I saw Ah-Long's spirit... I believe it is this reality's Ah-Long giving me a warning about Lei's illness. I believe that now after seeing that he is ill here too. He told me that if I don't want "this" to happen again keep his brother happy for I'm the only one who can. So I've decided that I will stay with Lei and help take care of him no matter what."

"Is there no chance at all... I don't even get a choice in this?" Ah-Si asked

"Dou-Min-Si... it's not that I don't want to give you another chance but right now... it's a matter of life and death... I'm sure you don't want him to die..."

"I think it's the right thing to do... Besides your mother doesn't approve of me and you are engaged! Yea-Sa is my friend too. I don't want her to be heartbroken... Don't worry I'm fine. I'm the weed Sancai I will not wither so easily. Sorry I don't love you anymore..." Sancai said.

"Are you sure? After all of this you choose to leave him..." Mei-Zuo asked.

"Sancai already said it, It's better for all of us... especially for Lei... Doctor did say that we need him to be happy and look at him now!" Xi-Men said.

"It's true. Lei will get worse if he gets upset and if I insist on taking Sancai away from him again there is no telling what would happen... When he thought his parents will judge her and not give them a chance this afternoon he almost fainted... I say we take no chances! Sancai, I only have one request... Let me have one more day alone with you. Is that acceptable?" Ah-Si told them.

"Okay... One last day won't hurt. How about this coming Saturday or Sunday since you work?" Sancai said.

"Agreed."

After the party Ah-Si suggests that Lei should let his parents thank Sancai and might as well get it over with. Lei's parents are understanding, it is not likely they'd judge her. Lei agreed and asked Sancai when she would like to meet his parents. Sancai said that whenever they could see her since she is currently free it's their schedule she's concerned about. Lei then told her that they are currently only busy with taking care of him. Sancai told Lei that they should schedule a time anyway.

The next day Lei called Sancai and asked her to meet him at the park where they flew that kite on a rainy day and he'll take her to his house. Sancai started to dress herself in a more fancy attire than what she would usually wear. She felt that it was not right if she wore something that suggests poverty. When Lei saw her he had to do a double take because he almost did not recognize her. Sancai came up to him and waved snapping him out of a trance as she smiled at him. Lei motioned for her to get on the car and away the driver drove. On the way back to his house however Lei felt a wave of dizziness and then his stomach started to hurt. Sancai noticed and quickly grabbed a heat pad from her purse and pulled Lei into a laying position placing the heat pad over the lad's painful stomach. Sancai then told the driver to slow down a few paces so that the car won't shake and make Lei hurt more.

A while later they arrived at the house and Sancai decided that they should not stay in the car because having to crouch in the small space could make Lei feel worse. She took Lei's arms and started to slowly helping him stand. Lei's Servants came running out but when they saw how Lei was prompted up by Sancai they stopped surprised that an outsider knew what to do. Lei's mother wheeled the wheeled stroller over to where they stood and Sancai took the cue to help Lei sit in it and followed them into the house.

Sancai expected to see a big and fancy house so she wasn't really surprised to see what the house looks like. It was like Ah-Si's house except a bit smaller. Sancai followed them into the Dining room and there were food already served. She did not sit down right away as she continued to watch Lei and started to gently massage his tensed muscles. One of the maids brought a chair over and Lei's parents watched Sancai who did not sit down, she just continue to massage and whisper words of comfort in his ears. Sancai looked really experienced and her face showed fear and sadness but she would not let the tears fall. Sancai had remembered the last days of Lei's life in the other reality. Finally Lei let out a contented sigh and sat up straight smiling indicating to Sancai that he is feeling better now. Lei stood up and checked the time. He was in pain for hours and Sancai stayed by him the whole time.

Both Lei's parents smiled knowing that this lady is the one that their son is after. The only one who could possibly save his life. They started to discuss the actions that they should take for Lei's sake. They decided it was time to evaluate her as a person and one who might stay by Lei for as long as he lived. Sancai noticed the change in the atmosphere and looked up she then realized her rudeness and flushed.

"I'm so sorry for not greeting you... I... I..." Sancai Stammered

"Sancai, I should have introduced you before you tried a greeting. They don't mind, they are not like Ah-Si's mother so you don't have to worry." Lei told her.

"But Lei it was so rude of me..." Sancai exclaimed.

"It's okay. You were helping our baby now weren't you? I don't expect you to be able to do two or three things at once, silly child. Now tell me, How long have you known my boy?" Lei's father asked.

"Umm... Ever since I got the red slip... that was uhh almost two years ago now I think."

"You two seem close. Have you dated?" Lei's mother wondered

"Mom!"

"Well Yes and No..." Sancai said truthfully. "Lei was in love with someone else when I first fell in love with him. Then I fell in love with his friend Dou-Min-Si during the time he went to chase his first love. Lei has always supported our relationship. Dou-Min-Si and I broke up many times for silly reasons Lei was always there to cheer me up, help me out... even when my parents got into trouble... Lei always lended a hand. When we first met he helped me even though we barely knew each other... Then Dou-Min-Si's mother disapproved of me but we managed to pull through. I was able to because of Lei." Sancai explained.

"So you are Ah-Si's girlfriend." Lei's father asked.

"Not anymore. There are so many things that happened... since I met them. Dou-Min-Si lost his memories when we went on a trip to celebrate their graduation. He fell in love with someone that his mother approved of and he even had an engagement plan..." Sancai sighed.

"It looks you are jumping between my boy and Ah-Si! Who do you love anyway? Even though I'm grateful that you are taking care of Lei and his condition has improved since you showed up, I won't tolerate anyone using my son for prosperity." Lei's father stated in a calm firm tone.

"You think she's using me? Dad! how can you say that?"

"Well according to the story, that's what it sounds like dear." Lei's mother said.

"Wait till you hear about my parents... Then you'll really think that's what I'm doing..." Sancai said under her breath which only Lei heard. "I decided to break up with Dou-Min-Si! He agreed to it too. It's better for us this way because of Yea-Sa and Lei..." Sancai told them.

"Why have you picked Lei?" Lei's mother asked.

"What do you mean picked? I liked him from the start. He helped me so much I thought I'd return the favor since he is not feeling well right now. Shouldn't friends help take care of each other when they are unwell?" Sancai asked firmly.

"You're right, however do you have a motive?" Lei's father asked.

"Motive...? You mean like am I after his money? Why would I be when I am able to make money by myself? My only motive is to make sure he does not die..." Sancai whispered and added quietly "Like in that other reality." Her eyes swelled up with tears as she said this. "I can't lose him... He is too important a friend to me." She continued.

"Sancai..."

"Whoa! calm down! What's going on?!" Lei's mother started.

"Sancai had just gone through a pretty traumatic event in the months she was missing. She was the one I went looking for." Lei started on an explanation. "She was pulled into another reality where everything was different. She only just described it to us last night. However although I believe and trust her it is really hard to believe, if it wasn't for the fact that she actually went missing who would have thought it was possible? I mean I don't believe that she would make it all up just to break up with Ah-Si. It's not like her after all the hard work we've been through for them to be finally be together? What is her motive in that if it was fake? How did she manage to disappear without a trace for nearly six months?" Lei exclaimed.

"Hold on a second... a different reality... This only happens once in a lifetime or even rarer... Which reality you'd end up depends on situations..."

"Dad, You believe all this?"

"Yes. I actually have been to a different reality myself, otherwise I'd think it is just make belief. That is a thing we don't need to talk about. But if you are curious you can always ask. Anyway, What happened in that Reality?"

"Sancai said that I died, Ah-Long lived and she made a difference in the last month of my life... something like that. Sancai what was it that you saw again before you came back?"

"Me. She saw me. I was granting your wish Lei." A childish voice stated from the middle of nowhere.

"What... Who said that?" Lei's Mother wondered.

"That's Ah-Long's voice! It's impossible!" Lei's Father exclaimed.

"Mommy, Daddy... Don't you recognize me anymore?" The spirit asked showing up.

"Oh My Gosh! It really is him!" Lei's mother almost fainted upon seeing her firstborn's spirit.

"Ah-Long.... Okay tell me... What happened? Why are you here?" Lei's Father asked.

"Simple. I am here to prevent Lei from getting depressed or angry. I am here to make sure that you won't regret what you say." the spirit explained. "Sancai was in the other reality so it wasn't easy to locate her. After Lei made the wish it took me about a month to actually find her. I hinted her with a dream showing her what Lei wished for. However that did not bring her to her senses yet. When Lei in the other reality died, I told her to try to prevent it from happening again meaning for this reality. I told her to keep my brother happy since I know she is the only one who can. Lei has fallen in love with her since he first met her but he thought he was still in love with Jing but after that fight with Ah-Si he realized his true feelings for Sancai. He decided to be selfless, supporting them with all he has to offer. I hoped that she would realize that she loves him and then she could return before it's too late. Her love would be enough to save his life." Ah-Long explained. "Haven't you noticed the differences in Lei when Sancai is around?"

"Yes we've noticed it but I just didn't want to take a chance that someone might be using my poor ill boy." Lei's father said.

"Dad I understand that but Sancai really is not like that. Besides even if she was will you let me die knowing that she is the only cure we have?" Lei asked.

"I... This is really hard."

"Dad, believe me Sancai really is nothing like that... You can ask Da-Jie, Jing, Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo... we all know that she is not like that. If she was... She wouldn't have refused Ah-Si that first time he asked her to be his..." Lei said.

"Fine... We'll decide on it after we get to know her. Sancai, don't be a stranger, I never said I'm not about to give her a chance! That is wrong. You don't have to be so defensive. I know Lei needs her, I won't carelessly make this mistake and lose my last hope of an heir. Even if Ah-Si's mother gave her a hard time, doesn't mean we are going to do the same. We'll give her a fair chance. If she really is as great a lady as you say she is, we will find out when we get to know her and her family. Now, let's have dinner, You must be hungry right?"

Lei brought Sancai home however he wasn't feeling very well. Sancai invited him into the house. Sancai's parents were wondering how come Lei has been here for some time not that they mind but he didn't seem well. Sancai told them that Lei was sick so she is helping with taking care of him. They became excited because Sancai seems to be doing much for Lei which could mean the two are together since Dou-Min-Si did not want Sancai anymore because he doesn't remember her she still had Lei. The fact that Lei took her home despite being unwell touched them too. Sancai shook her head... Her parents can be so ignorant and annoying.

Sancai took Lei to her bedroom and helped him lay down on her bed. She sat by him watching him rest. Lei wasn't sleeping but he had hardly any energy. Sancai brought in some soup and started to feed him. He felt contented however he was embarrassed that the girl he liked is feeding him he is thankful that Sancai is taking care of him. He did not like being fussed about however he can take Sancai's gentle caressing. Lei smiled and started speaking...

"You know, I was afraid that I might not see you again... I'm happy that you are with me now." Lei said.

"Were you upset? You can't get upset! You'll get a lot worse if you do." Sancai exclaimed.

"Well before I saw you I was just sad and worried... I was worried because I couldn't find you." Lei told her.

"Well I was worried too... I missed you a lot more than I missed anyone else... Maybe it's because everyone else in that reality is similar enough with minor changes but you were the most different... I didn't know who to talk to... Finally your brother helped me... It was because of him I was able to figure out that you could be sick in my reality." Sancai explained.

"Don't think about that, I'm still alive and we're here together right now... I'm fine. I won't leave you like in that other reality." Lei assured her.

"I'm not worried... You look a lot better than him... I'm just sorry because if it weren't for looking for me you wouldn't have gotten sick." Sancai sighed.

"It's not your fault that you got transferred into another reality... Besides If I had been taking better care of myself I wouldn't have gotten sick." Lei told her.

"Lei, I really like you... I just realized that I can live on without Dou-Min-Si. But without you... I don't know what I'd do. Maybe I still love you." Sancai stated...

"Are you sure though? Ah-Si is finally available..." Lei told her.

"I don't care if he is available or not, Not anymore... I care if you're not happy. You can't be unhappy." Sancai said.

"I'm very happy now. If you give up Ah-Si because of me, I feel like I'm being selfish. I want to make sure you are happy with an ill me... I want to see you happy. As long as you are happy, it doesn't matter if you are with Ah-Si or me, I'll be happy because of loving you, I only want to see you happy." Lei explained.

"Dou-Min-Si caused me so much pain... He caused more pain than happiness. Do you think I really will be happy with him? Do you really want to see me and him come together and then break up again and again more?" Sancai asked.

"If you are happy... But if you break up with him... I don't think that would happen though, he's matured in this year's time... He's not the foolish boy anymore. I trust his judgment." Lei said.

"Okay... If Dou-Min-Si agrees when I meet him on Saturday, I'll give him another chance." Sancai told him.

Sancai sighed after Lei went home, she had not wanted to give Ah-Si another chance... Not because of Lei's illness but because she knows that she has changed. Her feelings for Ah-Si are not as strong as how it was before the accident... Her feelings for Lei has grown a lot stronger. She knows who her heart belongs to now but Lei won't take no for an answer. Lei is stubborn like that and Sancai knew she had to agree because if she didn't she might upset him and that is the last thing she would want to do.

Lei lay in bed thinking of what Sancai told him... She thinks she still love him... Why did he have to make her agree to give Ah-Si another chance? What's wrong with him? He wanted her to be with himself but he did not want to be selfish. That sense of justice will just not let him take her... She was offering! Lei sighed, he loved her so much but if she doesn't love him or if she is willing to try loving him because of his illness and pity for him he rather have her stay with Ah-Si.

Sancai's parents finally asked her what is going on between her and Lei and Ah-Si... Sancai told them that she is breaking up with Ah-Si and going to really start a relationship with Lei however Lei had refused, He wanted her to give Ah-Si another chance. She is going to see Ah-Si and see what he says. As Saturday approached Sancai became a little anxious. She was wondering what Dou-Min-Si would say.

Sancai met Ah-Si at the park where they met for their first date on Saturday. Sancai was really pensive and Ah-Si noticed her sullen mood. He asked her what was wrong and she told him what Lei had told her. Ah-Si was surprised that Lei who was ill who needed Sancai's love would try to push her away... At night the two of them went to see the Meteor rain.

"I remember when you would complain about letting me treat you... That was silly. You've really come a long way. You are completely a different person." Sancai told him.

"Yeah... I remember back when I gave Chin-Huah the red slip and you yelled at me and hit me... I know now that I should not have done that... It only pushed you further away from me." Ah-Si said.

"When Lei and I were on the beach that night you gave him a punch... and then you tried to kick us out of school because of that kiss..."

"I know. Lei wasn't using you was he? He was confused I guess... He had his problems but we didn't know what to do. It was really childish of me to do that... But it's all in the past. Sancai, don't be doubtful. Although Lei acts like he doesn't care and he is gentle with you he is quite sensitive when it comes to certain subjects. Now that I think about it, he really loves you and he's been waiting for you to love him all this time. He supports us but I believe inside he is also jealous and upset at himself for being so uncaring to you. When we were together, Lei must have been struggling to keep himself sane while comforting you at the same time." Ah-Si said.

"Dou-Min-Si, Lei wanted me to give you another chance... I didn't agree at first but he convinced me to. After hearing you out I don't know what I should do..." Sancai sighed.

"So typical for Lei to do such a thing huh? Did you expect anything less from him? I don't think this decision is a good one though. He's always sacrificing himself for my sake... It's about time I stop asking him to do that for me. I was bossy and mean, he had to put up with everything... If I said I wanted his toy even if he didn't want to give it to me I'd take it away anyway... He did not really mind and we remained friends. This time we fought over you... In a way I did not win, He chose to give up because of me. He has always been like that. I think it's best for him if we break up and you stay with him. I can tell that right now to you, he is more important... Our time together is over, my mistakes has cost me the love of my life but It's about time I learned to let go and give up for the sake of my friend. Just like how Lei has from the day I met him." Ah-Si said.

"Dou-Min-Si... That's amazing... I never thought I'd hear something so touching coming from you... You really matured a lot more than I thought. I don't know what to do though..." Sancai sighed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm stronger now, I mean breaking up with you now, won't crush me like it did before. You were my everything... I couldn't bear it if I lost you... But now... Thinking about it... You suffered through a lot more than I did... When I didn't have my memories, you managed to pull through... Why were you able to pull through? Isn't it because of Lei? He stood by you all the time... helping you almost step by step... I have so much in my life, if we can be friends, I think I will be okay... Yes, it hurts but I like you I can't lose Lei. He is a really good friend, Even after all that I've done to him he still stood by me and forgave me each time, helping us along the way. If Lei can do it, I should be able to do it too!" Ah-Si told her. "I've thought about the possibility of Lei dying and I rather have him alive then taking you away from him and see him die in a short period of time. I know you will be really sad and you won't be able to bear it if he didn't survive."

"Are you telling me that even you have given up on us? Weren't you the one who asked for a chance that day at the party?" Sancai asked.

"Yes I did but afterward I decided that it's best for us if we became normal friends. It won't hurt us much would it? I know by the way you looked at Lei and me now, It won't hurt you too much. I would get hurt but with time I'll be better. I have Lei, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo's support. I also have Xiao-Zi and Yea-Sa's help... Maybe even Chin-Huah... Think about it, What would hurt us more? Ending our relationship or Lei's life? Well maybe I'm putting it a little too harsh but it is very possible that Lei would die from the grief of not having the one he loves... He is very happy right now because you are happy. What is making you happy Sancai? You have to realize that! Is it being with me or Lei? When does your heart race and you feel contented just by staying near a person? All of these are what I feel when I am with you. For a period of time when I did not have my memories it was Yea-Sa however it did not feel as natural. Don't deny it any more. You always deny and avoid these questions when you come across them. That's why I got so frustrated with you all the time. I know if Lei died, none of us would be happy. We're F4... He's only 20 years old... He has so much ahead of him why should he die? What would happen to his company? Or what would happen to you? Haven't you experienced his death in the other reality? Don't disappoint that reality's people." Ah-Si exclaimed.

Sancai sat on her bed thinking about what she should do that night; she couldn't sleep. When morning approached she decided to go seek advice from her friends. Chin-Huah did not know the situation and was shocked that Sancai wanted to break up with Dou-Min-Si for Lei he felt jelouse however he said he wouldn't mind as long as Sancai is happy. Xiao-Yo on the other hand told her what she thought was best. She told Sancai that she has watched Xi-Men and the boys fuss and search for her for Lei's sake. Ah-Si is starting to become unselfish and Lei is already unselfish. If Sancai really cared and it's not only pity for Lei, then she should go for Lei but if her feeling towards Lei is only pity and for repaying purpose then Dou-Min-Si should be her choice. Yea-Sa told her that she once had Leukemia making Sancai really worried however Yea-Sa continued and told her what she did and what Ah-Si did for her and he still chose Sancai in the end.

While Sancai wasn't home Sancai's parents got an invitation from an delivery man saying that someone requested their presence at a restaurant. They got into the limo that was waiting for them. When they arrived at the place they were surprised to see only a couple around their age sitting at a fancy table. The restaurant itself was decorated very beautifully and it was one of those places that they'd never be able to set foot in.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Dong. How have you been?" The woman greeted. The two looked at each other confused and then they faced the two who invited them...

"I don't believe we've met before, Is this a job interview or something?" Sancai's mother asked bold and bluntly.

"No, Nothing of that sort." The man said curtly.

"Then what business do you have with us?" Sancai's mother asked in a curious but unhappy tone.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, Please make yourselves comfortable. If you want something please don't hesitate and help yourselves. We'll discuss this matter while we eat." The women calmly stated unfazed to the tone Mrs Dong was using.

"We're here today is on behalf of our Son and your daughter." The man started. Sancai's parents choked on the water they were drinking.

"Excuse me, Do we know your son?" Mrs Dong asked upon recovering first.

"Yes. He is your daughter Sancai's good friend. We are Lei's parents." The women said calmly. The two straightened their clothes right away.

"There is no need to do that. We are not here to evaluate you or force you away, in fact we are here for our son's sake. Would you mind if your daughter became my son's private nurse?" Lei's mother asked.

"You're saying that you want Sancai to become something she has never done before... Of course... How much will you pay her?" Mrs. Dong asked.

"I don't think we would need to pay her." Lei's father barked.

"So you want Sancai to work for you for free!? It's outrageous! How can..."

"She won't be paid but she will be living with us, We'll provide her with everything she needs. I doubt she'd want to be paid anyway!" Lei's father exclaimed. He is becoming furious. He is beginning to think that Sancai is only acting in front of them but he still need to evaluate her. He needed more time to determine what her true intentions are.

"Of course she'd want to be paid! She can't work without pay!" Sancai's mother screamed.

"Why would you want Sancai to do something she has never done before anyway? Lei has always been the one taking care of her! Why do you want her to take care of him?" Sancai's father finally asked.

"Oh? He has? Interesting... But now everything is different. You see, my son fell ill some time ago. He has been really unstable but once she came back into his life his condition became much more stable. Why we chose her because she is the one he chose. No other reason." Lei's mother explained.

"I don't believe you! Lei would never ask something like that of Sancai!" Sancai's mother exclaimed.

"Lei wouldn't. But she is the best medicine we have. Lei may die within this decade if she does not help us...." Lei's father exclaimed

"You are putting it too harshly dear, If we can't make an agreement let's find another way... We should discuss this with Sancai instead." Lei's mother soothed. "Our discussion has ended, We're leaving. You may stay and finish the food or take them home." She said to Sancai's parents and the two left.

Sancai's parents looked at each other... They did not know what to say... Did they just blow the chance that Sancai had with Lei because of his parents disapproval? They decided to finish the food anyway. When they finished they went home to find Sancai sitting on her bed deep in thought. The decided not to mention anything to her.

Sancai decided that she wanted to take a walk so she got out of the house to clear her mind. Lei won't be able to come to meet her this time. She'll have to solve this by herself. She thought of what her friends told her. Xi-Men was passing by on his way home when he saw her pass by. He had question for her. Xi-Men contacted Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo asking them to come to the VS. Ah-Si wasn't home and Ah-Zhaung answered the phone. She decided that she wanted to see her "almost" little sister. Jing wanted to go with her. Xi-Men went up to her and took her hand snapping her out of her thought. They greeted each other and then Sancai decided to go with them.

At the pub the group enjoyed themselves Sancai asked Xi-Men how he was doing. Since he had that surgery he isn't still over working... She also asked about Mei-Zuo's girlfriend... Ying-Xiao-Chou... She wanted to hear a duet by Lei and her again... Maybe she should request it to Lei...

"Sancai, I have a question for you." Jing said.

"Jing-Shea-Jia... I thought I'd never see you here again." Sancai said.

"Yea I wasn't planning on coming back but Lei's life is more important. You said Ah-Long was alive in that other reality... I want to know about him." Jing stated.

"Me too. I remember too little about him..." Ah-Zhaung said.

"Well... He is well composed... I liked him, he was nice and helpful... He taught me some useful things... He told me that I should cherish what I have after his baby brother Lei died..." Sancai trailed off...

"Was he healthy?" Ah-Zhaung asked.

"Yes. He seemed completely healthy to me." Sancai replied

"I see. How about Lei? What was he like? You said he was different..." Jing wondered

"Lei... He was talkative and a lot different from our reality's Lei... He is spoiled and demanding at the same time gentle... You guys listen to him because he can't be upset... You spoil him whenever he needs extra help..." Sancai sighed

"Sancai... You really love Lei a lot don't you?" Xi-Men asked.

"Huh?" Sancai was confused

"Do you still love Ah-Si or are you really over him already? He has his memories back and you two can be together without any more problems you know?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"I know that but I don't feel much for Dou-Min-Si anymore... I care more about Lei's health... I thought I was clear on this in the other reality that I cannot lose Lei... But after Lei said a few things to me had me thinking..." Sancai said.

"Lei wants you to be happy. If you are not happy with him, he won't want you to be with him." Xi-Men said.

"That's what Dou-Min-Si said... Both of them wants me to choose the opposite but how can I when I am not sure what I want...?" Sancai sighed.

"Sancai, Think of the time when you were in the other reality... You were brought back here right? Ah-Long-Guh told you that you'd be brought back under what condition?" Jing asked.

"Yea, What have you learned in the other reality?" Ah-Zhaung added.

"I can't lose Lei... If he dies... I don't know what I'd do..." Sancai mumbled...

Then it dawned on her why she was brought to the other reality. It's the doubt that Dou-Min-Si has mentioned... She has to be clear in her choices... She can't afford to hurt anyone anymore especially not Lei. Sancai sighed and shook her head. She did not want to hurt Ah-Si more but if she hurt Lei... She'd lose him forever...

A few days later Sancai got a call from Lei. He wanted to see her... Lei said he missed her. Even though it was early in the morning and she has been woken up by Lei's phone call she did not mind. She got dressed and rushed out to meet him. Sancai suddenly remembered Lei did not tell her where he was so she called him to comfirm the location that they could meet. Lei said that he was feeling sick and was in bed so Sancai made her way to Lei's house.

Sancai was invited into the house and then she wondered around looking for Lei's bedroom. Even though this house isn't as big as Dou-Min-Si's house, Sancai still got lost easily. She didn't know where to go and found her way into the study of Lei's father. The Maid who was cleaning saw her and asked her if she was a new worker she shook her head... She told her that Lei wanted her to come she is an old friend from school. The maid smiled and showed her out of the study and told her how to get to the young master's bedroom.

Finally she made it to Lei's bedroom. She saw Lei on the bed with the air mask attached and he looked very pale. He's expression showed that he was in pain however when Sancai stepped into the bedroom, Lei had smiled and his color returned. Sancai smiled at this. She remembered the other reality... How Lei's condition would become a little better when she was around... Her Lei... not that he belong to her but he would be the same too.

Lei's parents came in to see their son to see Sancai sitting next to Lei. They looked like a great pair. Lei's father noted this down and decided to wait a bit before starting the conversation. They watched as Sancai and Lei smiled at each other and how natural they looked. Sancai did not seem to be pretending at all.

"How was your last day with Ah-Si? Did you two get back together?" Lei asked curiously.

"We didn't. When I told him what you told me, he thought it wasn't a good idea. Can you believe it? He said that he is willing to let me go... He said that it was time he learned to do so... I was touched... I never thought I would hear that coming from Dou-Min-Si! You know, The Mr. If you don't do as I say I'll hurt you is completely gone!" Sancai exclaimed.

"Yes... Ah-Si has changed a great deal. I think it is because when he lost his memories he had nothing... No money. He had to work to earn money... He's not the same person we have known for years however no matter what he is he is still one of us... If you love him, it wouldn't matter what he becomes... You loved him when he was a childish violent fool why can't you love him as a gentleman? Didn't you fall in love with me because I was a gentleman?" Lei prompted.

"It's true that I liked you from the start... Ever since I saw you for the first time where you picked up that basket... and our eyes met for the first time... I liked you because you were different than the other boys, you were the only one who talked to me when everyone ignored me and threw stuff at me... You saved me from those bullies many times... But after everything... When Dou-Min-Si was engaged to Xiao-Zi and we went to her vacation house, Unknowingly we've already became close friends... Just normal friends... I remember how awkward our date was... That day I thought that if only back then we were able to be as carefree and natural... Dou-Min-Si is a different story... I hated him so much that I wanted to kill him at some point. But he told me he loved me after he rescued me... I did not agree to be his girlfriend and you came back... I did not realize that I hurt him so much and at the same time I felt terrible... I got kidnapped he saved me even went to the extent of letting them beat him up to keep me safe... I did not know how I grew to love him but when he lost his memories... If you weren't by my side I would never have pulled through... Do you remember the day where I told you I feel like I've reached the end of the road?" Sancai asked.

"Of course! I felt the urdge to call you because I was worried..." Lei explained

"I was thinking of calling you but I didn't want to use you any further than I already have subconsciously. You took me for a drive... If I reach the road's end you'd be there with me... In the other reality I wanted to see you so much... I just don't know if I still love you or Dou-Min-Si... I'm so confused. I'm not going to make a decision until I am clear on this. I mean I know I would regret it if I chose Dou-Min-Si over you now because I don't want to upset you but If I choose you, I need to know for sure that I love you and this urge to be with you is not only my pity for you because of your illness." Sancai stated.

"And money has nothing to do with it?" Lei's father asked.

"What!? Oh! Good morning Uncle..." Sancai said awkwardly.

"Dad! You've been eavesdropping on our conversation?" Lei asked

"No, we came in to check on you and saw you chatting." Lei's mother said.

"We met your parents and we do not like them at all." Lei's father started.

"Yes They are money crazy... The reason I was enrolled in Ying-De... It's outrageous!" Sancai exclaimed.

"Dad what did you do to them?" Lei asked right away.

"Nothing. We weren't there to evaluate them but they thought we were... I wanted to make a deal but they refused because I said there was no money involved as a test to them." Lei's father told them.

"What is this deal? Does it have something to do with Sancai?" Lei asked.

"Of course it does. Let me talk to her." Lei's father said.

"I'm listening." Sancai said.

"Okay, Would you mind becoming Lei's nurse?" He asked.

"Nurse!? I don't know if I can... I mean I'm not skilled enough and I don't have a medical degree. I'm afraid I might do something wrong." Sancai told them.

"No, We've seen you with him. You are the best medicine and nurse we can find." Lei's mother sighed.

"Really? I don't think I am good enough I have never been trained... If you want me to be his nurse... I need time to learn everything because if I mess up it wouldn't be pretty." Sancai said. Lei's parents were shocked they expected her to say that she needed a decent salery... they can tell that she is completely different from her parents.

"Dad, she has a job, she doesn't have the time!" Lei exclaimed.

"Lei, I can quit that job and work for you... Of course my mom is not gonna be happy but I think I did enough for them... I expect that it'll be an exchange right Uncle?" Sancai asked.

"Hm? What do you propose?" Lei's father asked.

"As long as my family and friends will stay safe and won't get kicked out of where they are living, I agree if you give me time to learn... I guess I should start packing too..." Sancai said.

"Sancai, you're moving again?" Lei asked...

"No. I know what your dad means... It's the same thing Yeu-Saue did when I was at Dou-Min-Si's house. You remember right?" Sancai asked.

"Dad! You want Sancai to move in and take care of me and stay by me where ever I go!?" Lei asked shocked. "She has her own life to live! Her parents can get into trouble! Without her there... something might happen..."

"Your health is my first priority." Lei's father stated.

"But dad, without her job, her parents won't be able to pay the rent... If that happens, they'll be kicked out and then Sancai would be upset... I'd be upset too." Lei pointed out.

"I can't quit my job then..." Sancai sighed. "And I really wanted to help Lei out."

"Sancai, How did you know that we wanted you to move in?" Lei's mother asked.

"It's simple... Dou-Min-Feng bought the whole street where I lived and I had no where to go. Dou-Min-Si took me home with him and I refused to live with him because it would be like taking from him without repaying... I owed him enough. Yeu-Saue had me become his personal maid in exchange for living there however in the end she still wanted to pay me. I don't expect to be paid if I am to live here. The only thing I would require is my family... Although my dad have a job but it's not enough for them to live off of... I can't leave them alone or they'd get into trouble like Lei had said. I can't stay with him all the time then... I have to work." Sancai explained.

"You're a pretty smart young lady. You're parents disagree for you to care for him without pay. I won't put you in a tough position. If your parents can't take care of themselves... We'll help you pay the rent of the place you live... or maybe..."

"No! I won't accept it! They'll just keep spending and show it off to their friends... brag that I'm Lei's girlfriend... I don't want that! When I was with Dou-Min-Si they bragged and when they got into trouble... ugh... I don't even want to think about it." Sancai sighed.

"So does this mean you refuse to be my son's private nurse?" Lei's father asked.

"Can I have some time to decide? I need to convince my parents and I also need time to learn about being a nurse..." Sancai sighed.

"Why are they relying on a child to pay the rent? Why can't they do it themselves?" Lei's mother asked.

"I am not sure but all our money was spent for Ying-De's tuition fees... They can't find a good paying job. It's bad enough already but they wanted me to go to a good university..." Sancai sighed.

"The way they behave, they are just some leeches! I can't tolerate that." Lei's father said.

"What can I do? They're my parents! I can't abandon them." Sancai sighed.

"Yes you're right. I quite like you but the way your parents act sometimes would reflect in the children so I cannot completely trust you. But according to what you and Lei told me I choose to believe you. Lei needs someone who he cares about nearby him constantly. Doctor's recommendations. I want him to be happy." Lei's mother sighed.

"Don't worry Aunt, I will take care of him when I have time. I'll try to convince my parents... But I need to settle them before I can do anything else." Sancai smiled.

Sancai sighed another responsibility has been given to her although she is willing to do it she is worried about her parents. When Sancai got home she told her parents her decision. Her mother disagreed but Sancai told her that it was necessary. It's was time they repaid Lei for his kindness. Sancai reminded them of all the times Lei had helped them out. She said that Lei is ill and will never recover... She understood why they wanted her to be his nurse. She told them that if she go take care of Lei, there is a chance that his parents would approve of her and they can become a real couple. That got Sancai's mother's eyes to sparkle up and agreed right away. Sancai sighed in relief...

Sancai and Yea-Sa met up on Yea-Sa's request. She had something to ask Sancai. The other day, Ah-Si told her that he wanted to start a real relationship with her and she wanted to confirm that Sancai was okay with it. The two of them went shopping together and stopped at the ice cone shop. They ate as they talked about their love life.

Sancai told Yea-Sa that she still did not know what to do because she is not clear on her feelings towards Lei. Yea-Sa could tell that Sancai is over Ah-Si but she still felt guilty so she hasn't made a move to claim Ah-Si. She wants to help Sancai become aware of her own feelings. Yea-Sa told Sancai that she is very envious of Sancai that she had so much love in her life... Everyone loved her... Lei loved her, Ah-Si loved her... Sancai told Yea-Sa about what Ah-Si said on their last date and Yea-Sa agreed with Ah-Si. She could tell that Sancai liked Lei a lot because of the way she speak of him now... Sancai used to speak of Ah-Si exactly the same way when she first met Yea-Sa. Sancai tells Yea-Sa what Lei's parents wants and Yea-Sa congratulated Sancai... Sancai smiled and then she said that she will go take care of Lei.

About a week later Sancai packed her things and moved over to Lei's house. She had just moved in when F3, Jing and Ah-Zhaung came by telling her that they are happy for her. Ah-Si smiled at her he said that it was the first time he'd seen her not being doubtful. Lei was asleep in Sancai's arms and Ah-Si took a snapshot handing the photo to Sancai telling her to see how great it looked.

Lei woke up smiling then he told his mother that he wanted to go visit his brother's grave. It would be the first time he go... The group went together. When they arrived everyone was surprised to see a figure sitting on the grave... At first they thought it was a child who did not understand graves but at closer inspection they found that it was not a human... Mei-Zuo freaked out. Lei smiled he knew who it was.

"Guh!! What are you doing here?" Lei exclaimed

"Did you say 'elder brother'?" Xi-Men asked bewildered.

"Congratulations! I was waiting for you... Sancai, Thank you!" He said.

"You're welcome. Ah-Long-Guh, I hope we'll see you again someday." Sancai said.

"Oh you will. Oh no! I have to go! Someone else requires my presence. See you all next time."

"Ah-Long-Guh... I've missed you..." Ah-Zhaung said.

"Xiao-Zhaung Xiao-Jing...Long time no see... You've grown up... I remember the last time I saw you two both of you were still just toddlers... So cute... Okay... I really got to go! Bye!"

The group stood there by the grave smiling. Sancai was happy that she was able to help prevent another death. Lei sat on the wheeled stroller thinking about how he feels like a normal person now. It was all thanks to his brother's help... Sancai might not have made it back in time if his brother had not gone to get her. He prayed that his brother will also be as happy as he was.

The time went by really quickly and a month has gone by without anyone noticing. Sancai did a wonderful job on taking care of Lei. Lei's parents were really amazed at Sancai's skills who claimed to have never had any training. Whenever Lei was unwell, she could make him look like he isn't suffering at all. They decided that it was time they accepted her as one of them. They held a party for Lei and Sancai's engagement.

The End.

Hello everyone... This is it! The last Chapter. I might do an Epilogue later... this is a really long one huh? I feel it is a bit rushed towards the end but oh well... I can't drag it any longer. LOL Anyway, Please review. I finally finished it! I hope all of you enjoyed this story. See you all in my next story or the Epilogue of this story.

__Tenshi__


End file.
